The truth will set you free
by Kelly White Peach Lover
Summary: Hard core, stuburn, hot headed Cole Turner has been raised evil and is supposly destined to be evil right? wrong! If I keep going I'm going to give too much away. Placed in the fifth season. Chapter 20 up
1. Not the real Cole?

Chapter One: Rediscovery

This takes place right after Centennial Charmed. Actually right after Cole was seemly vanquished. I don't know the pairing right now except for Leo and Piper. I'm not sure to make Paige and Cole a couple or Phoebe and Cole. Ideas would be helpful

I don't own Charmed.

Elderland: Some of the Elders are talking

Elder: I still say he deserves a second chance!

Elder: Jasmine, you know as I do that Coleridge Benjamin Turner life has probably come to an end, and he of course has

Elder Jasmine: And you know as I know that isn't really the **real Cole Turner **down there.

Elder: Jasmine...

Jasmine: Walter I'm going down there and save his soul, he deserves to have his true powers... his true identity.

Walter, 'Sighing' I can never stop the steal thick headed Jasmine

With a smirk. Jasmine orbed down to the alternate reality of earth

Scene: Where the Charmed Ones of the parallel dimension vanquished Cole.

Cole felt the flames start to burn his skin and was glad he was about to die. When he felt an arm come around his waist. He wanted to break free and let it be his demise but the arm wouldn't let him. He felt himself being orbed away. The parallel dimension faded away and real world began again.

Scene changes to Cole's apartment. Jasmine orbs in with a struggling Cole in her arms. Cole breaks free. He turns and glares at the Elder with Crazed eyes. Jasmine shows no fear at the half demon

"Why, didn't you let me die?! Cole asks angrily.

Jasmine doesn't answer but more of looks at the fallen man with sad eyes.

Jasmine thinking: "Oh Cole, I hate to do this to you but it's the only way"

"Answer me!" Cole growls

Cole creates an fireball and aims it at Jasmine. Jasmine creates a force field at a moments notice and the fireball fizzles in it. Jasmine force field dies down and Cole attacks her with full force. He charges at her like a fierce tiger after his prey. Jasmine calmly raises her hands and Cole lands right into them. A white lights starts to show through her fingers. A container materializes right besides Cole. Cole seems to struggle at her hands. He feeble tries to punch her without much success. Green like blocks seem to drop from Cole's left ear into the container.

Jasmine smiles as Cole starts to weaken somewhat. Jasmine glances around the apartment and frowns, she keeps one hand on Cole's head and with the other she destroys several small objects that are scattered around the room. (I don't know what the avatars done to Cole's apartment to make him nuts but you get the general idea) Jasmine returns her hand back on Cole's head. Cole is less struggling but now beginning to 222whimper. His whimpering becoming crying to complete sobbing. Jasmine begins to heal not only his mental pain but physical appearance as well. His clothes turn from rags to a white shirt with white pants. His face becomes shaved and hair combed. Jasmine slowly sat down and slowly lifted her hands away from his head as if fear that he'll turn back. Cole fell to his knees and his arms went right around Jasmine. He sobbed into her shoulder.

Jasmine in spite of herself smiled.

(Thinking) "Welcome back, litt22סle one" Cole was shaking from sobs. She rubbed his back with soothing hand motion.

Jasmine felt Cole suddenly tense up than began tremble.

Jasmine realized he still had demon senses. She then began to sense something too.

A single word she whispered."Voices"

Cole's hold on her tightened.

Jasmine bend her head and whispered into his ear.

(Whispering) We're going to be invisible for a little while, ok?"

She felt him nod his head. She closed her eyes and concentrate making them both nontransparent.

Cole heard voices and in fear tightened his hold on Jasmine. Cole didn't hear much except for a few words from Paige.

"We don't have to look over our shoulders anymore. It's over." (Line from the episode Cennitral Charmed)

Jasmine became startled when she heard a small voice come from Cole

"Bye"Cole said quietly and gave a small hand wave.

Jasmine gave a small sigh as Cole quietly said goodbye to the people that he love that onced loved him.

Then she orbed them away.

TBC

Comments?Questions? Please read and review


	2. Elder Land

TBC

Part Two

Elder land

Elder Walter is waiting and closes his eyes to sense if Jasmine was coming back. He didn't really care about the demon but if Jasmine cared so much about it then he would be right beside her. Jasmine was among the other elders that were for the marriage of Leo and Piper, so of course Walter was right beside her. Walter was in love with her since he was alive and now that they were both elders it is forbidden to be together.

Walter sighed, it was getting late and the other elders might get suspicious if she didn't show up soon.

Walter sighed and said angrily out loud "Jaz you always do this to me"

"Do what to you?" Jasmine asked as she orbed in.

Walter ignored her and stared right into her arms in shock.

Jasmine was sitting on the floor with a figure in her arms. Walter realized that this figure was a man; the forbidden one, the one couldn't exist in the past but now a few of them are alive. The man is whimpering in Jasmine's arms and Jasmine continues to comfort him, running her fingers through his hair. Walter couldn't help but feel a twang of jealously. He then remembered that the man, Cole, was years younger than her and felt relieved.

"Y You did it? How?"

"Used one of my earlier whitelighter gifts with a mixture of a potion to clear his mind, body, and soul of dark magic that he picked up, and got out the avatars' influences from him so he should be alright now."

Stunned, Walter found it hard to speak for a few minutes

"I meant all right physically Walt, but mentally he still is unstable."

Walter finally found his voice

"How so?"

Jasmine sighed and Walter noticed that she seemed sad.

"He still has that demon's DNA inside of him Walter, we need to get it out!

"How?"

"You know how and it is never easy."

"Especially when the creature was a blood thirsty evil son of a …

"Don't you dare say those things in front of him" Jasmine said angrily while her hold on Cole tightened.

Cole looked up and starred with eyes full of terror towards Walter, he wanted to go away and leave this place. His fear took over him and he let out a muffled scream of terror.

He pushed Jasmine with all his strength and shimmered away in fear and with tears in his eyes.

"See what you did Walter." Jasmine said angrily

"It's probably for the best Jaz" Walter trying to sound reassuring

"Walter, your prejudice for demons has blocked your sense of judgment. You practically sent out an innocent man out there who is mentally unstable and defenseless against evil."

"I wouldn't exactly call him innocent." Murmured Walter

"I heard that Walter"

"Look Jasmine, he was the source of all evil for crying out loud, you should of let them de..

Jasmine was shocked and angry at Walter's words.

"How dare you! How dare you call that little angel evil! Do you realize how much he suffered at the hands of the source? In fact, if it wasn't for us then Cole would have been vanished completely when the source took over him. You should be ashamed of yourself for what you called him. He is no creature, and you know that.

Walter sighed, sometimes it's no use arguing with her.

"Your right Jasmine, your right." Giving in "I'm sorry it was wrong to say that in front of him like that. So what are you going to do now?

Jasmine smiled "Orb down to earth to get Cole back here"

Walter shook his head

"The other elders aren't going to like this."

"I don't care about the other elders" A brief pause "Just don't tell them" she said

Walter sighed, and genteelly took her hand in his and kissed it genteelly

"Your wish is my command malady"

Jasmine giggled like a school girl and then orbed away to find Cole.

TBC

I know I ended the first chapter the same way but I promise you the next one will end differently


	3. The Graveyard

Jasmine sensed Cole right away when orbed down to earth, namely on the San Francisco bridge. She let out sigh when she located his whereabouts. She orbed to the cemetery where the place that Cole's father was buried.

Cole Turner was confused and scared. The last thing he remember was his father being killed. Cole laid there in the cold by his father gravestone and wept. He wanted his Mommy and Daddy especially his Daddy. He cried and then soon began to wail. (I know this doesn't sound like Cole, but bear with me please) Jasmine heard sobbing which broke her heart. She

followed the crying to a part of the graveyard where a bundle of trees growing all around several grave stones. She spotted a figure curled up right by a

gravestone. She knew it was Cole, but she wasn't sure how much he remembered of his life.

Jasmine knelt down to Cole's level where he was crying till his voice was hoarse. "You miss your father don't you little one?" Jasmine tried to sound soothing.

Cole let out a fearful yelp and scurried behind his father's gravestone as if his father was still around

to protect him.

Jasmine let out a sigh; it was obvious that dark magic drainage brought him back to his youth. She crawls to the back of the gravestone where Cole was curled in a fetal position, and whimpered a little. An idea formed into her head.

"Thirsty Cole?"

Cole hesitated when he saw a bottle of water materializing in her hand. His throat felt dry and scratchy. He did felt thirsty.

"Come on Cole, it's going to be okay. Your safe with me and I promise you that no one is going to hurt you"

Jasmine said trying to sound comforting but she could tell he was still frightened.

Cole let out a small whimper, and shook his head

A quiet little _"no"_ entered Jasmine's head, she sighed, she didn't know what powers he will have when

the dark magic went out of him and realized telepathy was one (Trying to say mind reader). That power is what Cole would use for several days.

_"Please Cole"_ She thought spoke back to him.

Cole thought, she did say the magic word. Cole still felt a little scared. Cole felt scared and yet thirsty. He looked at the

water bottle longing. He edged towards to the nice lady and suddenly felts a sense of warmth. He then felt eager to get towards her. He finally made it and crawled into Jasmine's lap.

Jasmine rocked Cole as he drank from the water stopped drinking and he felt his eyes getting heavy, he let out a small yawn and snuggled further into Jasmine's arms and fell a sleep.

Jasmine smiled, and kissed his forehead. She ruffled his hair and then heard Walter calling her from up

above. She sighed, Walter did get jealous at times. She would have to explain to him. She then orbed them

back up there.

Scene changes to a hospital like area that is up there. (Does this make sense?)

Walter paced by the room that is going to be Cole's room. He didn't know if he should be angry or not. He

sensed Jasmine then stand still waiting for her to show up. He folded his arms when she orbed in. Jasmine orbed down onto the ground with Cole in her lap sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Well Jasmine, I'm waiting." Walter said trying to sound calm in order to not disturb Cole or give him

any fright.

"Walter, help me get him into his new bedroom, then we will talk" Jasmine said with a sigh

Walter looking rather annoyed, went and gently lifted Cole into his arms without much effort which startled him but didn't bring Jasmine off the hook. Cole squirmed a little in Walter's arms; Cole didn't want to leave Jasmine's arms and let out a whine because he didn't want to be waken up. Walter carried Cole into his bedroom this may look a little weird but Walter was a large man and that made Cole seem a little smaller so it was okay. Jasmine followed Walter into Cole's new room. Walter carelessly dropped Cole on the bed. Cole raised himself by his arms and looked at Walter with fearful eyes and tried to shimmer out but couldn't. Cole started towhimper and immediately Jasmine went to him. Jasmine sat slowly down his bed and Cole quickly scooted over towards her and laid down right beside her. Jasmine began to rubbed his back in order tosooth him.

Walter soon began to get frustrated. He wanted to know why this demon was gosh darn important to Jasmine. He admitted that he knew that it was a half demon but wanted to know anyway.

"Jasmine, I'm still waiting for an explanation"

"Shh, let him rest first."

Cole let out a small yahn and curled into a ball and fell a sleep. Jasmine arranged Cole so he could be comfortable. She motioned Walter out into the hallway.

"Okay Walter, here's my story"

TBC

Sorry it took so long to continue folks. I promise I'll write more but it will be a while until then please read and review


	4. Cole Turner, a half whiterlighter, half ...

Part four

"You know we both died near the end of the 19th century" Walter nodded in agreement and urged for Jasmine to continue "But you didn't know that my younger sister decided to turn herself into a demon"

"Why would she do that?" asked Walter

"Because she was married to a whitelighter, and as a witch it was forbidden."

"So did she turn herself right away into a demon"

"No not right away" Jasmine said with a sigh

"You see Walter, my sister became pregnant."

Walter sucked in some air,

"That that was as forbidden as marrying his or her whitelighter" stuttered Walter

Jasmine nodded

"I warned my sister of the consequences when started to fall for our whitelighter but she didn't listen and of course I couldn't stop her from dating that hu... that ugly guy but...

"Don't try to save yourself, I remember Benjamin quite well. Wait a minute are you trying to tell me that Cole is their child."

"Yes" She said with a sigh

"So that would make him..."

"Half whitelighter, half witch" (Shocked aren't you)

"So, how she turned him into a half demon?

"She decided that the only way she could keep her child, was to take out the whitelighter whitch DNA and replace with a half demon's DNA. She also made turn herself into you know what."

"Why?"

"I don't know why she did what she did but she always was the headstrong one in the family"

Jasmine looked at Cole sleeping in his new room. He was tossing and turning with somewhat scared look on his face. It was obvious that he was dreaming. Jasmine walked into his with Walter right behind her. Walter stopped at the edge of the room with somewhat of a guilty conscience. Jasmine sat on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes to see what he was dreaming.( I will write the power list at the end of the chapter)

**_Cole's Dream_**

**_Cole was running away from something in an abanded field. (Picture a dark gloomy type field that could be in the underworld) Cole was his usual type clothes. A black silk shirt with black pants. Cole was running really fast, sweat was dripping down his face than it seemed that he tripped over a root from bush._**

**_He pushed himself then gasp for breath._**

**_"Why can't I shimmer out of here?" He asked no one particular ._**

**_We hear someone or something comming towards him_**

**_Cole tried to throw energy balls but only managed small ones which didn't seem to stop the creature comming towards him._**

**_Cole closed his eyes tightly._**

**_"Please Paige, I'm sorry for what I did to you and your sisters. I'll do whatever it takes to make it up to you girls, so please don't kill me!" Begged Cole_**

**_A big streak of lighting came from Paige aimed right at Cole. Cole screamed_**

**_Cut to reality_**

Cole's screams brought Jasmine out of his dream and into reality; Cole was screaming at the the top of his lungs which was kind of hoarse because of his crying earlier. Jasmine went right towards which Cole made a small energy ball to defend himself and then Jasmine ducked, the energyball hit the wall. Jasmine quickly grabbed Cole's hands.

"Cole it's okay, you just had a bad dream"

Cole looked at her with pleading eyes, and Jasmine knew it was time

"Walter, it's time"

Walter sighed, he knew what she meant. If the other elders found out about them hiding someone with demon DNA then not only will they destroy Cole but they will also cut off their wings and erased their memory.

"I'll get the supplies" Walter said and went out to get them then just realized who is going to put in the witch, mortal, DNA back in? He decided that

Jasmine already had it figured out, so he went to get Cole's original angel DNA. Walter went out to get it

Jasmine sighed and went back to Cole who was trembling in bed. She hoped and prayed that no one sensed Cole's energy ball. She relaxed when she felt someone orbed in but startled when she heard a different voice.

"Jasmine"

TBC

Character Power list

Cole Turner: (Demon DNA) Shimmering, sensing, telepathic, small energy balls. (Only with angelDNA) Orbing,sensing, telepathic, forcefields, invisibility

Jasmine: Orbing, sensing, telepathic, healing (both physical and mental attributes) Dream reading, power cleansing, telepathic, materializing objects, and invisibility

Walter: Orbing, sensing, astro projection, healing, and telepathic

More characterpowers in further chapters

Comments, Questions, suggestions, all will be answered or thought to be used, so please read and review.

P.S A specail thanks to Grantingtroyturner, who gave me my three reviews. I suggest to readers who read my story to read Grantingtroyturner's stories who are real joy to read.


	5. Darkness taking over let the light in

Part five

Jasmine slowly turned around afraid of who was there then sighed in relief when she found out who the person was

"Benjamin, you startled me!"

"My apologies Jasmine" Looked at Cole with a shocked with a mixture of relief expression on his face.

"Is he my son?"

"Yes he is Benjamin, yes he is" Jasmine said with a smile on her face

Benjamin kneeled beside Cole's bedside. Cole was curled in a fetal position shaking, his shut tight against the world.

Jasmine forgot how handsome Benjamin was. His jet-black hair was shining with his crystal blue eyes. She sucked in her breath; she got to remember how handsome Walter was. With his chestnut brown hair, and emerald green eyes. Oh how handsome their children would be if they would be allowed to be wed. She sighed and couldn't help but smile at her fantasy. She heard a giggle inside her mind, she opened her eyes to find

Cole and Ben in the same position. Cole must of read of her thoughts because what changed of Cole's demeanor was a small smile on his face. She sighed, she remembered when Cole was at that age and how much of a easedropper he was. She shook her head at the memory.

Cole let out a giggle then pulled the bed cover over him. Jasmine walked over to the other side of the bed and tickled what she assumed was his arms. He laughed even harder. Ben and Jasmine couldn't help but smile because they had forgotten on how ticklish Cole is.

Cole laughing soon became hard coughing and immediately passed out.

Benjamin quickly took the covers off Cole and checked his pulse to see if he was still breathing and sighed in relief. He became startled when Cole started to move.

Cole slowly opened his eyes and groaned. He covered his eyes with his hands as if he just waken up from a strange dream. He took his hands away then blinked and looked around at his surroundings. He didn't know exactly where he was but he did know the man by his bed. He was in shock because of two things: one, he was no longer insane and two he thought he might still be a little crazy because who the man was.

"Dad?" he asked hoarsely

Benjamin smiled "Hey kiddo"

"Y You can't be here unless I'm.."

Cole didn't want to be dead which also shocked him and didn't want to wake up from this dream

"Don't worry Cole, you're not dead"

Cole gulped "Where am I Dad?"

"Your in heaven Cole" A new voice which sounded oddly familiar to Cole put could not place it with a particular person.

"Who are you and why do I feel like I know you?"

"Not to worry Cole, your not dreaming and I can sense that your afraid that you shouldn't be here because

"I'm evil, I always would be no matter how much I don't want to be"

"Tell me something son, do you feel evil?"

Cole thought a moment and then tried to feel any evil in himself which he couldn't but felt a dark cloud that seemed to poison his veins.

"I I don't feel evil Dad but I I feel darkness that is trying to" Cole gulped and tried hold back tears but couldn't "hurt me!" Cole started to cry quietly.

"Let it out Cole, let it out. It will feel better if you do" Jasmine said assuredly

Cole obediently did. Cole broke down, for the first time he didn't care who was there, he just cried. He cried for the pain he suffered, he cried for the stuff that he missed that shouldn't have but want to have. He wanted to be loved, have love, a family, and friends. (Cole's take on it not mine; I'm on the side that saids he does deserve this things.)

"Ain't fair, just ain't fair" Cole said after his cry

"What's not fair son?"

"THIS! This mess, it wasn't supposed to end this way!"

"How was it supposed end dear one?" Jasmine asked

A brief pause

Cole sighed and said quietly "Me being with Phoebe" Jasmine blinked back her tears. She couldn't help but be angry at the Charmed One Phoebe. She knew that both Phoebe and Cole have experience pain from one other but she didn't think that Phoebe knew that she also caused Cole pain. If only she wasn't a pacifist then she would be able to come down to earth give Phoebe a piece of her mind.

"Don't worry son, your going end up with her someday."

Cole nodded.

Cole felt weak, he wanted to move but every movement caused him pain. He felt the darkness spreading through his blood stream causing destruction wherever it went. Cole closed his eyes and thought maybe just this once he was loved. He felt warmth here in heaven and didn't want the warmth to go away but the darkness was pushing it away; no matter how much he tried to reach the warmth it was pushed away. Cried in pain, he wanted the warmth, heck he needed the warmth. He grunted, and tried to grab whatever was their so he could get the warm feeling back.

"Evil is starting to affect his brain" Jasmine after reading Cole's thoughts. "He needs his angel DNA right away!"

"Should I go get it?" Asked Benjamin

"That won't be necessary" said Walter as he walked into the bedroom, carrying medical supplies.

"Walter." Benjamin said with a glare

"Benjamin" Walter returning the glare

"Boys.." Jasmine said after shaking her head

"Do you want to be the one that extracts the demon DNA or should I?" asked Walter to Jasmine"

"I think Benjamin should be the one that extracts the demon DNA since**_ he is Cole's father_**"

Benjamin hesitated; he wasn't sure if it was the brightest idea that he be the one to change his son's DNA code but Jasmine was usually right about these things after all she was right about Elizabeth and him.

"All right Jasmine.. I'll do it, but he might put up a fight"

"Which is why I'm going to hold him so he wouldn't fight you"

Walter was about to say something;

Jasmine turns to Walter

"Walter, I'm his aunt, I'm the closest thing he has to a Mom so let me be in that role"

Walter sighs and nods in her go ahead.

Jasmine sits on the bed and then pulls Cole into her arms.

Cole seems to be struggling with himself

"I won't fight"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that if I were you because it's going to hurt like well hell" Walter said with a shrug

"I don't care as long as it makes me good"

"Well let's get the show on the road now shall we?" said Benjamin as he got ready with the medical equipment.

TBC

Fifth chapter done! How you like it? I'm starting to think my Charmed story is becoming a little like the show Nip/Tuck so the actor playing Walter would Dylan Walsh, the actress playing Julia on Nip/Tuck will be Jasmine. I know I know their young but they did die when Cole was just a baby and probably in their late thirties. So anyway please read and review.


	6. New DNA A new friend

Part six

Walter securely tides a rubber band around Cole's arm to show his veins supposedly but not the real truth. Walter then rubbed that resembled rubbing alcohol. He rubbed the liquid on Cole that seem to make a bright orange line appear on his arm. The orange line is the demon DNA. Walter then got the syringe out for Benjamin to use.

"Are you sure you know how to do this" asked Walter

Benjamin glared at him "Of course I know how to do this"

"I've done it before" he said under his breath

"What was that Ben?" asked Jasmine

"Nothing for you to worry about Jaz" he plastered on a smile

Carefully he grabbed his son's arm so he wouldn't fight. Cole felt a little frighten of the needle but he knew it was for the best. He felt the needle pierce his skin and he gritted his teeth so not to let on how much pain he was feeling.

Walter held his breath. He couldn't help but have the strangest feeling not to trust Benjamin; he didn't know why but he knew it didn't felt good.

Ben extracted the demon's DNA; it was harder than he thought it would be but he had a feeling it was a slow and painful process that he didn't want his son to endure but he wanted his son to finally called himself good.

Cole felt the darkness slip away from him and started to feel light headed; he then leaned on Jasmine's shoulder and closed his eyes. He tried not to whimper without much success then felt himself drift off to sleep.

Jasmine felt a brief second of panic but then relaxed when she realized that he didn't have the demon's DNA at the moment.

"Demon DNA taken care of" Benjamin said with a grin and holding a vial of bright orange liquid

"And now with the angel" Walter said with a sigh.

"Just remember to put in the exact same place" said Jasmine with sigh "This is going to hurt" she thought

Benjamin nodded, and Walter handed the other syringe with a bright blue liquid in it that is the angel DNA.

Jasmine gently took Cole's wrist and hold it tightly so he wouldn't put up much of a fight

Benjamin found the spot and set upon on inserting the DNA

Cole felt the pressure increasing, and open his eyes wide open. He saw the syringe and then his lower lip started to quiver. Whimpers start to fill the air

"Cole… honey it's okay" Jasmine tried to sound reassuring

"Jaz that's not going to…

Cole started to screech, tears fall down his face and starts to struggle to try to get out in Jasmine's arms

"…work" Walter said with a groan

"Oh no, that can't be a good a sign" Benjamin said quietly as he put in the final contents of the DNA.

"Don't worry about it, just leave it to me!" said Jasmine

Jasmine start to rub Cole's upper arms, up and down her hand moved. Jasmine spoke some soothing words in order to calm Cole. Cole screams slowed down to sniffling. Tears still threaten flow down his cheeks. Cole still felt pain shooting all through his body.

"Walter, did you get T.T?" Jasmine asked as she rocked Cole

"Jasmine I don't think that's going to.."

"Walter just tell me that you got it?" Jasmine asked sternly.

Walter let out a sigh

"I've got him, but I still don't see the point"

"Just hand him T.T" Jasmine snapped

Walter hesitate, he didn't want to embarrass Cole but he didn't want to upset Jasmine either.

Walter brought a small stuffed bear out from behind his back and then handed him to Jasmine

Jasmine hold out the bear towards Cole's hand that touched the stuffed animal. Cole instantly grabbed it with his good arm. He then snuggled down with it. Cole still sniffled but calmed down almost instantly.

"How did you know that would work" Walter asked flabbergasted.

Benjamin stood there with the same stunned look on his face. When Cole was just a baby, he hardly spent any time at home which he was busy with his charges while Elizabeth stayed at home and watched of Cole with the help of Jasmine which was almost like a second mom to Cole. He did not know how Cole remembered him, but he must be somehow be linked to him but he didn't know how. Must be the father and son connection that was bonded when he was born. He wondered if he had an connection with his younger son. (Not telling who his younger son is, find out in the future sequel)

Jasmine smiled as she heard small snores coming from the newly reborn angel. She kissed his forehead and then scooted out of bed without disturbing Cole. Cole seem to be at peace with himself as he snuggled down with old lost friend.

"Now what Jasmine, he is short of one half" asked Walter as he, Benjamin, and Jasmine walked out in the hallway.

Jasmine sighed, she didn't like what was coming next

"Walter, Benjamin we know that we ourselves can't put in the witch DNA back in him since we're elders and a whitelighter.

Benjamin saw where this was going and he didn't like it.

Walter was catching on as well

"Jasmine do you realizing what you are say"

"I do realize and I hate to say this but it needs to be a witch to put in the witch DNA and not just any witch, but one with

"Whitelighter DNA" Walter finishes

"Jaz, the only other white witch is

"There is an other one isn't there"

"Oh come on Jasmine, he isn't even born yet"

"I wasn't talking about the twice blessed child Walter"

Benjamin sucked in his breath, Jasmine and Walter aren't going to like this"

"My other son doesn't know about his heritage just yet Jasmine"

"Then there isn't any other way" Jasmine hesitated

The only person that can do it was a person that Cole was most afraid of, the one that harnessed the power to kill him. The charmed one named Paige.

TBC

Short yet sweet. Ooh tension in the ending, Cole has a little brother. Here's a hint on who he is: I said I was going to do crossovers in future chapters or stories so he might be…revealing to much so what's going to happen next.. I need help and ideas for the next chapter so please read and review


	7. The demon named The Carver

Part seven (Warning: swearing and mild violence accures in this chapter)

I originally thought to make the character Chandler Bing (From Friends) Cole's younger of course they don't look a like but I might make him come up for the sequel who knows. For the time being since I did talk about Nip/Tuck in chapter five I might as well make it a Nip/Tuck crossover so I don't own Nip/Tuck or Charmed

This story takes after in Nip/Tuck after the Carver incident where we last saw Christian being attacked by the Carver (Which by the way BOOOO!  Christian got hurt, WAAAH) Story continues

Scene alters to where Christian is.

_**Christian's Dream**_

_**The Carver is about to strike (Not going futher in detail want to keep it PG-13) Christian's screams which triggers Christian to wake up in a cold sweat**_

**Cut to Reality**

Christian woke up in a cold sweat and felt like a ton of bricks been put on his chest. He had trouble breathing wherever he was and one thing comes to mind is fear. He felt chains or shackles on his wrists and ankles then realized he couldn't move. He tried to scream but there was a gag placed in his mouth. He tried to move his head to see where he is but couldn't. He saw an other person who appeared to be as miserable as he was. The person was a man about '5,9' in height with sandy brown hair. Then he realized who the person was….Sean! How'd he get here, of course he then realized how he got here himself. He tried to get Sean's attention but couldn't

Demons walked in oblivious to the two captives as they started to get supplies to hunt down the victims to finished the cycle that the Carver wanted. Sean and Christian both felt the demons' hot breath in the room that causes a coughing fit from Sean whose gag fell from his mouth. One of the several demons walked over to the captives

"Shut the fuck up white lighter" as he kicked Sean in the gut

Christian spat out the gag

"Leave him alone!" shouted Christian

The demon turned his attention to Christian and snarled

"Christian shut up, your in no condition to mess with these psychos" Sean whispered then winced in pain

Christian didn't give a damn, he had enough of this shit, he had got to get them both out of there one way or other

One of the demons smirked

"What are you going to do white witch, your powers are bounded"

Christian clenched his fists, he didn't if he got out alive or not, Sean had to. He had a family to get to even with separation they were still a family, a family that he was a part of, soon he realized he had to get out of this alive also. The demons seemed to forget their captives for the time being as they went off again to hunt down more victims for the Carver. Thinking that all this seemed crazy he tried with all his strength to get his bounds off. Too his dismay they were tightly bound around his ankles and wrists. Sean didn't seem to have trouble with his, in fact it was like he wasn't injured at all. Sean seem to take off the bounds like they were just like bandages that he seemed to have no trouble taking off unlike himself who took great difficulty to take one bandage off.

After Sean got the last shackle off he quickly went off to Christian to get his friend free.

Christian looked at Sean dumbstruck

"Sean how on earth did you get those shackles off so quickly?"

Sean shrugged

"You know that in some emergencies the human strength advances to great lengths"

"But Sean aren't you hurt?"

The question startled Sean, he didn't know why but he did not feel any pain.

"Why wasn't I surprised to find that the whitelighter got out of the shackles first" a dark sinister voice startled both Sean and Christian causing Sean to orb out.

"Sean?" called out Christian in a very small voice

"He doesn't want to be here with you, you disgust him" Said a figure that comes out of the shadows causing Christian to froze in fright

There was Christian face to face with the devil… the demon called the Carver.

TBC

Why are Sean and Christian in the underworld. Why is Christian called a white witch and most importantly where and how did Sean orb? Learn more in up coming chapters. (Hint: Sean's father, who is he and why did he abanded Sean and his Mom?)


	8. The doctor is inHEAVEN

Part eight (Sorry I took so long to update folks :) )

Sean orbed into heaven (Don't worry folks he is not dead) Looking confused on he got there then suddenly a wave of queasiness and dizziness took over him. He felt faint, didn't what just happened or where as blackness start to take over him.

Almost immediately someone caught him as he was about to fall

Jasmine, Walter and Benjamin were in deep discussion when Sean orbed in, they were all startled by the mysterious whitelighter that orbed more importantly when it was about to faint when Walter caught him in his arms. Jasmine looked at the whitelighter in shock

"Walter, I didn't know you had a twin"

"I I don't"

Benjamin became startled when he realized who the person was

"That's whitelighter Leo's son"

:"Time traveled?" Jasmine asked with confusion

"Not likely, he was born over forty years ago"

Walter and Jasmine were still confused

"I don't understand, I thought whitelighters weren't allowed to.."

"He and his first charge Rachel (I don't know Sean's real parents names were) had a one nighter.. when the elders then as you would of recalled, didn't allow mortal and whitelighter relations so, they used memory powder on Rachel and Rachel just assume when she got pregnant was her mortal husband that gave her child"

"Did Leo know that Rachel was pregnant?" asked Walter

"You know that Leo wouldn't leave his charge if he knew that she was pregnant" Jasmine scolded and then sensed fear from the half whitelighter not to mention anger from him

Jasmine sighed then bended where Walter was holding Sean

"You know it's immature to fake being passed out"

Sean snapped his eyes opened and glared at Jasmine

"You know it's immature to leave information unknown from their children" Sean said in return

Jasmine sighed

"Your father isn't an…."

"Oh come on Julia you know that my dad…"

Sean looked into Jasmine's eyes realized that she wasn't Julia

"Who are you people?"

"Never mind that, tell us how you got here"

"Jasmine he knows how he got here" Said Walter obviously annoyed

A shocked looked came on Sean's face as he heard his own voice coming from behind him

Sean quickly got out of Walter's arms and stands up, still feels somewhat lightheaded he leans on the walls then glares at them

"My questions first, yours later"

Jasmine sighs, she might as well tell him the truth

"Why do you first tell us your name first before we get anything going here" she asked gently

Sean looked into her eyes and saw concern not the same as Julia's mind you but they way looks at Matt or Annie when one or the other have the problem "Sean McNamara" hesitated "Ma'am."

A small smile crept on Jasmine's face, and sighed she sensed his true love was down on earth and looked like their love was in trouble.

Walter must of read Sean's mind because the way his face looked you can tell he was disgusted.

"How on earth can you do such things to people!" exclaimed Walter who felt like gagging

Sean turned his attention to his double with confusion written across his face

"What?"

"How can you live with yourself by knowing that you destroy someone's features" Walter asked angrily

"For your information it's called plastic surgery something that you don't seem to understand" Sean shot back

"Boys" Jasmine said with a sigh

She had a feeling those two together are going to be trouble

The two men didn't seem to be paying any attention to her

"Oh so you help people by turning them into rubber, very nice" Walter replied sarcastically

"People happen to want their features changed, they come in and want to feel better about themselves" Sean replied

"Oh making them feel better by making them into dolls instead helping their confidence by telling them how beautiful they just the way they are"

"I can't change one's opinion, I'm doing it because it's my job" Sean practically yelled

Jasmine looked at Benjamin helplessly, Ben rolled his eyes and put two fingers and gave out a sharp whistle that immediately shut them both up

"Can't we please return to the issue at hand?" Jasmine begged

"Fine!" Walter and Sean both said at the exact same time

"Walter why don't you check on some of the whitelighters that are in your area" Jasmine asked sweetly

"But Jasmine I" Walter pleaded

"Now Walter" Jasmine said impatiently

Walter glaring once more at Sean then orbed off angry

"Now, Sean, you have a problem" asked Jasmine kindly

Sean felted like he can trust her, and didn't once wonder how she knew he had a problem, more like a crisis really

"My business partner…"

"friend" Jasmine added with a smile

"best friend really" Benjamin grinned

Sean glared at icily

"Not in that way" Sean growled then remember it was no time to loose his temper, Christian could be even be dead right now. Sean tried to hold it in but couldn't hold it all in right now

Jasmine and Benjamin looked shocked. Benjamin looked furious but Jasmine hold him back. Jasmine walked over to Sean who collapsed on the floor. His knees up to his chest, as he sobbed

Jasmine got to her knees and placed her hand on his shoulder, he looked up to her with tears in his eyes, she wiped them away

"We will help you"

TBC

Explanation: Remember, Jasmine, Walter and now Ben are telepathic, so anyway read and review


	9. Chocolate cake and coming back

Chapter nine

Disclaimer: I don't own them

After Sean calmed down, plans went into action. Sean was going to tell Benjamin what happen to him and Christian because Ben had underworld connections since Elizabeth turned herself into a demon, he was able to get to make demonic connections. While the boys were busy figuring out a plan to save Christian, Jasmine decided she should check up on Cole since the DNA transfer. She then remembered it was his birthday so she conjured up a birthday cake for him as a surprise. She walked into his bedroom carrying the cake and saw he huddled in bed whimpering as if he wanted to held.

She sighed, she put the cake on a near by table and then went to his bedside. She managed to scoot in behind him and pulled him into her arms. He squirmed somewhat till he was safely in her arms.

Jasmine saw Cole slowly opened up his innocent blue eyes up to her. He looked at her in confusion and had an innocent demeanor around him.

Jasmine choked back her tears as she saw him in wonder. It was like all the years of suffering didn't happen to him.

"I know you can't say it right now because your afraid but your safe now little one. I promise you that I I won't let anyone harm you again."

Cole blinked once and then began sucking his thumb (A/N: I know this doesn't sound like Cole, but you will soon see why in just a second) then he slowly shut his eyes and snuggled in her arms

Jasmine smiled, he was indeed Benjamin's son, he could always charm the ladies

"Your like a son I never had. I'm so sorry that I didn't stop your mother in the first place" Cole opened his eyes and took his thumb out of his mouth then looked up at Jasmine

"I love you Cole, I promise you that nothing would stop me from freeing you from your pain!"

Cole lifted his head alittle gave a small kiss on Jasmine's cheek like a toddler does to his mom

"_I love you Auntie Jaz" _Cole _thought spoke_ to his aunt and brought his arms around her neck

Jasmine became startled when she felt a fairy soft kiss grace her cheek and became more startled when Cole gave her old name what he used to call her when he was small. She then remembered without his witch DNA he is only left with the angel so he would be an innocent. A **pure** innocent so no wonder he was acting like toddler. Nothing is

more innocent as a baby.

"I love you too baby" Cole cuddled closer in her arms and fell asleep in an instant.

Jasmine suddenly remembered the cake, and then shook Cole awake

"Cole, I have a surprise for you"

Jasmine pointed towards the cake

Cole turns around and his eyes open wide as he saw a chocolate cake on the table next to his bed

"_Mine?"_ he thought spoke towards Jasmine with confusion

Jasmine laughed out loud

"Yours, Happy Birthday Cole"

Cole timidly graced the cake with his finger and then pulled it back as it were on fire

Jasmine smiled and pulled Cole's finger up to his lips so he could taste the cake

His eyes light up with excitement as the taste of chocolately goodness hit his mouth and then he eagerly reached out towards the cake

Jasmine laughed again, she carefully got out of bed and started to cut slices of the cake. Cole got out of the covers and crawled towards the table, eagerly waiting the cake

Jasmine put a large slice of cake in front of Cole and he dove right in.

Jasmine watched Cole gobble his cake down, she sighed sadly, she hopped they will find a way of rescuing his brother; the sooner the better

Suddenly Walter walked glumly in, Jasmine looked confused at first then she suddenly turned gray (Not literally of course) when two elders followed him in. One of them was pushing a glass like containment

Cole looked up happily then looked at the two strangers with fear. He immediately crawled into Jasmine's lap (She sat right back down on the bed)

Walter looked sadly at Cole and turned to Jasmine

"Not my fault, the the higher powers found out on their own"

Jasmine face went pale

The higher powers were higher than the elders. They were as tall as giants. They can manipulate their size at will and had to make every serious problem better. They usually examine new hybrids of magical creatures with evil in their past and to Jasmine's dismay; Cole was next on the list.

Walter walked towards Cole, Cole shrank back in freight. When he put his hands on his shoulders, Cole clung onto Jasmine and screeched causing everyone to jump. Walter tried to pry Cole off Jasmine without much success. Cole dug his nails into Jasmine's robs and refused to let go. Tears were rolling down his cheeks and little yelps were coming from his throat. An other elder walked behind Cole and managed to pull him off Jasmine

Jasmine and Walter heard Cole's pleas inside their mind as the elder dumped Cole in the containment unit. They saw Cole start to scratch the force field in order to get free without much success. Jasmine walked up to the containment and put her hand up against the glass cage. Cole stopped scratching not to mention screaming and looked up at Jasmine with tearful eyes and a look of betrayal on his face

"I'm so sorry Cole, if I could prevent this from happening I would but I I can't" Jasmine chocked back a sob.

Cole still sniffled, but he managed a look of forgiveness. He was shaking all over.

One of the two elders walked in

"I'm going to have to sedate him, he is too agitated"

Walter nodded and Jasmine turned her attention to one of the elders who happen to be a women

Jasmine grabbed T.T from the bed

"Do you think the higher powers would mind if Cole have his special friend with him?"

"I don't see why not, who knows it might make them realize he is a good….what is he now?"

"Half whitelighter/half witch and thanks" Jasmine is about to hand Cole the bear when the female elder stops her

"I don't understand he shouldn't be acting this way unless…"

She looks at Jasmine in shock

"No…"

"I'm afraid so Kristin, our younger sister has given up her son to evil and I'm afraid its going to happen to again"

"How so"

Jasmine physically sighs

"The Carver has Christian"

"No, not the Carver"

"We shouldn't show our fear in front of the new a-n-g-e-l" Jasmine points to Cole who looks upset

"Your right Jaz as always" causing Jasmine to smirk

"Aren't I always"

Kristin rolls her eyes and puts down the forcefield. Walter immediately rushes over and holds Cole down who starts to try to escape. Walter accidently puts his finger in front of Cole's mouth and then yelps

"He bit me!"

Jasmine chuckles

"Can't say you don't deserve it Walter"

Walter glares at Jasmine

The second elder gets the sedative ready and slowly pulls Cole's pants down to expose Cole's rear end

Cole freezes then shakes in freight

Jasmine immediately went into her motherly mode.

Jasmine walked up to Cole, and looked him right in the eye

"It's okay Cole, it will be over soon"

Jasmine reaches over and graces Cole's cheek with her hand and wipes a lone tear off Cole's cheek

"You got to be brave alright?" Cole nodded

Cole closed his eyes tightly and clenched his teeth as he felt the needle pierce his skin.

Jasmine holds his eyes and she sees little droplets form in his eyes.

"It's just about done, don't be scared"

"_You too would cry if you are humiliated by being a big baby" _Cole angrily thought spoke to Jasmine

Jasmine rolled her eyes; Cole is slowly coming out of his shell she could tell

"_Tell Phoebe I love her"_

"Now your being overly dramatic" Kristin comments

Cole's eyes snap open and glares at Kristin

"I don't know you and already feel like coming up with a sarcastic comeback"

Kristin smiles, "_I'm going to like this kid" _she thinks

Cole lets out a snort and yawn "I'm not a kid and I appreciate if you stop treating me like one" He mumbles out the last part as he drifts off to sleep

Kristin looks confused as she turns her attention to Jasmine and Walter

"He's a telepath" both Walter and Jasmine say at the exact same time

Kristin rolls her eyes

"Whatever, I'm going to take him to the Higher Powers and you" points at Walter "behave"

She goes off with the other elder as she takes him to them 

Walter turns to Jasmine

"Why does she treat me like I'm sort of trouble maker?"

Jasmine laughs

"Because you are"

Walter and Jasmine began to clean up the room

"Well I'm not the one who…" Jasmine glares at Walter "nevermind"

"Walter, I'm just worried, what if they decide to y'know"

"Don't worry Jaz as you said he has a pure soul…" Jasmine raises an eyebrow "**good **soul and I'm sure he will get through with flying colors"

Walter starts to finish cleaning

Jasmine turns her attention to Cole being wheeled off towards their bosses

"I hope so Walter, I hope so"

TBC

Thank you, so much for the reviews and not only for this story but for the other as well. I'm going to take a couple weeks off as a break, so any way please read and review


	10. Father and Son

Chapter Ten

Sorry for the long wait

* * *

Sean and Benjamin were arguing about the ways of rescuing Christian in Heaven 

"Why can't we just go down there, and get him out of there" Sean said angrily

Benjamin rolled his eyes, he wasn't that much like his father that's for sure

"Because Dr. McNarama, we can't just go down there. There are probably hundreds of demons down there that are waiting for a little action if you get my drift"

Sean gulped "You mean they would want to kill us right?"

"You catch on quick kid" Benjamin said with a smirk

Sean groaned "Stop calling that"

"What?" Ben asked with mock confusion

"'Kid'! I'm not a freaking kid! I'm an adult. I mean to grad school, college and got my fucking degree in surgery. So if you don't mind I prefer to be address as an adult"

"You keep calling yourself that" Benjamin laughed and then orbed down to underworld

"I'm not a kid" Sean growled and orbed himself right after him

Underworld

Benjamin is crotched behind a big rock waiting for the guards to leave from the prison cell which he assumed hold his son

Sean orbs down and then stumbles backward and grabs the wall to steady himself from falling on his backside. Then crotches besides Benjamin

"Getting a hand on that teleporting thing" Sean groaned

"Need to work on your accuracy"

Sean rolled his eyes then added dryly

"Need to work on your parenting" Sean said quietly

Benjamin flinched, he had hoped that Sean would have understood when he told him that he was Christian's biological father. Although when he heard Christian's traumatic past he wished he didn't give him up

"Sean I did not have a choice at the matter.. Elizabeth was living in the underworld as a witch and I didn't have a charge to raise them…him" He quickly corrected. Sean looked bewildered then he looked furious

"You have an other child!"

"Sean now's not the time, the important thing now is to get Christian out of there"

"Okay but how, there are two guards standing outside his door and I personally don't want to go through a blood bath"

"Don't worry you don't have to."

Sean looked puzzled.

"Remember that power that I told you have"

Sean nodded still not really following

"Not really following here Ben"

Ben sighed and rolled his eyes

"Look just stay quiet and let me do what I got to do" Benjamin hissed

Sean shrugged

Before Sean could stop himself from saying it… he said "You're the boss"

"_Why I said 'You're the boss' I'm usually the boss"_ Sean thought to himself

A little voice in the further depths of his mind spoke angrily at him

"_Because you don't know what your doing, **That's Why!**"_

Benjamin nodded then closed his eyes. He used to play this game with Cole when he was little. He would give out his signal and Cole would automatically orbed to him

"_Christian.." _Benjamin thought spoke to his son

"_Daddy.."_ a quiet little scared voice answered

Benjamin smiled despite the situation at hand, either he reached Christian's inner child or his son was delirious

"_I'm here kiddo"_

Christian started crying inside his head. Benjamin closed his eyes tightly when images of Christian's childhood ran through his head. Thanks to his whitelighter ability of mind emotion reading, he can go through a person's traumatic past or present. And for some reason he got Christian childhood playing inside his mind.

Benjamin suddenly felt really guilty. How could leave his son to a complete stranger who molested his child for fun!

"_Christian you got to relax"_

"_How can I relax when I'm being treated like lousy flea bagged dog (Christian laughed bitterly)…I hate dogs" Christian thought spoke with a frown_

Benjamin chuckled

"_That's the old Turner humor if I ever heard"_

Christian thought laughed along with his father than his voice went cold

"_Where were you all these years? Or the better question why you give me up and how is all this possible?"_

Benjamin sighed in his head

"_Look I'll explain it all later but right now just relax and you be free"_

"_From the hell-hole of my life?" _Christian thought spoke back sarcastically

"_Don't talk er think like that you'll be free from this place"_

"_Whatever.. just get me out of here"_

Christian broke off their conversion in time which Benjamin an cry filled with angst. He better do this quick. He spoke the one single name that hopefully would bring his son out of his torture

"Christian Daniel Turner Troy"

Scene cuts to where the Carver and Christian were. The Carver is about to put in the paralyzing poison into a terrified Christian when blue orbs surrounds Christian and the Carver.

Minutes later the Carver and Christian orbed in where Sean and Benjamin were. Sean froze in freight but Benjamin had a look of pure hatred on his face and he slowly raised his hands up

"This is for my son you basterd" Benjamin spoke with venom (Not literally but you get the idea)

Blue electric bolts sprang Benjamin's fingers and killing the Carver with one strike.

He turned to the two stunned doctors who witnessed the death of the rapist

"Let's go" Benjamin went to pick up his hurt son

"Where?" asked a confused Sean

"Home" was the one word Benjamin uttered and before the doctors could protest he orbed them back to heaven

TBC

* * *

Sorry again for a long wait. I'll keep writing if I keep getting reviews. So anyway please read and review 


	11. Worry and in denial

AN: Once again I apoligize for the long correction incredably long wait. This chapter isn't written by yours truly but by GrantingTroyTurner. Stay tuned for future updates for this story and Come back to me. Also look out for a future story not orginally written by me but just a good writer. Stay tuned

* * *

Chapter 11

Jasmine walked down the lighted hallway of the living quarters. A look of worry held on her face and she was wringing her hands. A particular bad habit of hers. She was wearing a closed silk robe and some silk slippers. She was worried particularly about Cole but also Christian. Christian had not wanted to see anyone once he arrived here probably because he was in shock. He hadn't questioned anyone about how they had powers and where he was.

Jasmine had not yet been able to see the newcomer but if he was Ben's son and Cole's twin brother well then Jasmine could only imagine how stubborn Christian would be and also how handsome. She was so into her thoughts she was startled when her husband orbed in next to her as if he was walking also. She stopped and he touched her chin.

"What's got you so worked up?" asked Walter.

"A lot of things" said Jasmine smiling. "Any word on Cole?"

Walter rolled his eyes earning a small slap on the shoulder from Jasmine.

"Well?"

"No none yet" said Walter. "He's a big boy Jasmine"

"Walter he's scared" said Jasmine. "Everything is so confusing to him even himself and now we have Christian who may be traumatized from The Carver"

Walter shook his head. "I know but that's for Ben to do not for you to really worry about"

Jasmine glared at Walter. "How can you be so insensitive?"

She walked away angrily. Walter ran up and touched her arm. She stopped.

"I'm sorry I know I'm being a jerk" said Walter. "I'm not used to sharing you especially with other men"

Jasmine shook her head. "But they are my family and I have to protect them"

Her thoughts grew angry at the so called Charmed Ones again. One day she will visit those girls.

"Come here" said Walter sensing her pain. He embraced her and she closed her eyes. "I love you"

"I love you too" whispered Walter. "Why don't we get back to bed?"

"Sure" said Jasmine grabbing Walter's hand. He kissed it and she smiled. As they walked back into their room Jasmine and Walter stopped hearing Sean call out to them.

"Sean" said Jasmine surprised.

"You know you can orb" said Walter raising his eyebrow at seeing the doctor's pale face and seeing he was out of breath.

Sean chose to ignore his look alike and looked at Jasmine.

"Christian's gone" he managed to gasp out.

* * *

Somewhere else

Christian could not find the door out anywhere. Not only was he virtually freaked out but he thought he was dead. That The Carver killed him and he was rescued from hell by his father or what Christian liked to call dead beat dads sperm donors. He still felt weak though as he moved corner to corner. Some people walked by him with a weird look on their faces. They looked like angels.

Someone must have mistakenly put me on the wrong list, thought Christian.

Never in his life would he think he would end up in heaven. Christian stopped after what seemed like forever and hid in a small corner. He didn't care who would see him. He had to think. He was starting to miss Sean and couldn't believe he was dead. What about his father? Was he an angel too?

He couldn't handle this right now? Christian jumped when he felt a touch on his shoulder. He looked at the person in front of him sitting on the ground on her knees.

"Hi little one" she said softly.

Christian had to do a double take. Why was Julia here with him? What was going on? She couldn't be dead too. But with another good and long look he realized this was not her. This was not the woman he held a deep affection for.

"I'm not little"barked Christian. "I'm a 40 year old man"

Jasmine smiled wider.

"Of course you are" said Jasmine.

Seeing Christian's hard glare her smile faltered and she realized that gaining Christian's trust wasn't going to be as easy as Cole. If Cole did trust them? Well she knew Cole trusted her.

Cole had been around magic all his life but Christian was basically a mortal till now and

"I know right now you might be scared and confused" said Jasmine. "But that's why I'm here and why we're here"

"Who? What is this place? Heaven? Am I dead?"

Christian stopped with the questions and Jasmine looked at him sympathetically. Telling him he had a twin would not be a good idea right now. Jasmine decided to get the one person who Christian would be comfortable with.

"Come on let's back to your room" said Jasmine holding out her hand. "I have someone you might want to see"

Christian wasn't sure about that but felt like he could trust Jasmine but he wasn't letting his guard down. He took her hand and stood up. Jasmine never let go of his hand as she tried to get a read on him. They walked back to the living quarters. Christian's room was only a few doors away from Cole's and across from Sean's. Seeing as Sean was both Cole and Christian's whitelighter.

"Everything will be explained soon" said Jasmine as they arrived at the door.

They walked into the room only with a small couch, a dresser, a desk and a bed.

"Hey you have anything in black or another color?" asked Christian indicating his wardrobe.

Jasmine just smiled. "You look great"

"You remind of someone I know" said Christian shaking his head.

Jasmine smiled knowing who he was talking about.

"I'll be back" said Jasmine leaving the room.

Christian sat on his bed wondering what was going on. He felt extremely tired but was anxious to see who Jasmine was bringing.

Seeing the door open moments later Christian stood up.

"S…Sean?"

Sean walked in and felt a great amount of relief seeing Christian in better condition that when he was earlier. He walked up to Christian and didn't expect Christian to react how he did. Christian embraced him tightly.

"Sean what happened?" asked Christian urgently. "Did we all get killed by The Carver? How are you here?"

"Christian slow down" laughed Sean as he pulled away.

"Christian you need some rest dear" said Jasmine.

"Don't act like you know me" said Christian bitterly.

"Christian stop" said Sean.

Sean turned around and looked at Jasmine.

"Could you give us some time?" asked Sean.

Jasmine nodded. She turned and left the room hoping that Sean could calm Christian down. Sean cleared his throat as soon as he heard the door shut and looked at Christian.

"You look better" said Sean honestly. He really didn't know where to start and that confused, tired look on Christian's face only resembled how he looked and felt. He himself didn't understand what was going on except what Benjamin had told him so far.

"Sean what's going on?" asked Christian. "What is this place? Why are we here? Why is a Julia look alike here?"

Sean chuckled slightly and gently guided his best friend towards the bed.

"Sit and I'll try to tell everything to the best of my ability" said Sean.

Christian nodded.

"I really don't know the whole story myself but I get the gist of it" said Sean getting deep in thought. "Remember when I tried to free you"

Christian nodded once again.

"And then I disappeared" said Sean. "I got scared and like out of reflex just disappeared or as what yo…Jasmine calls orbing"

"Huh?"

Sean looked at Christian who was staring back at him like he was crazy.

"Jasmine is the Julia look alike" said Sean. "I ended up here and met Jasmine and Walter. They…well they told me that I'm half whitelighter…half angel actually"

Christian snorted and stood up.

"Now I know I'm in some kind of coma, or high, or dead" laughed Christian.

"No Christian I'm here you're not dead" said Sean knowing he wasn't really going to get anywhere with his stubborn friend. Christian needed sleep, not more confusion. He had been mesmerized with Benjamin. He had healed all of Christian's wounds in mere seconds.

But Sean was also wondering about whether The Carver did anything else to Christian. He was knocked out of his thoughts with Christian's voice calling him.

"This all has to be in my head" said Christian to himself. "Whitelighters? Orbing?"

"I swear it's not" said Sean. "You know I'm not much of a practical joker. I can show you but you have to sit back down again"

"Show me what?"

"You'll see" said Sean as Christian sat down with a perplexed look on his face.

"Ok" said Sean taking a breath. He hoped he could accomplish his teleportation power. Jazmine had explained that it could take some time. He felt something strange and strong course through his body then he willed himself to orb near the door. He felt that familiar dizziness and it was as if his molecules were ripping apart and his head spun.

He barely heard the curse from Christian as he reformed back to himself near the door.

"I think I need to sit down" said Christian swallowing hard and turning a greyish color.

"You are sitting down" said Sean going to the nightstand and pouring Christian a glass of water. "I know it's all to take in and I'm exhausted. I know you definitely are so can we just deal and learn more about this tomorrow"

He handed his partner the glass of water. Christian didn't say a word.

"Than I'll be home and awake" said Christian to himself. "Ok yeah sleep"

Sean sighed. Maybe tomorrow Christian will realize this isn't a dream…Sean wished this was a dream, but then again The Carver was gone.

Sean yawned as Christian got up and brought the expensive egyptian covers back. He took off his slippers and climbed in. Then brought them up to his chin. Sean couldn't shake the lost look in his eyes.

"It'll all be better in the morning" said Sean. "I promise"

Christian closed his eyes and dozed off in mere moments. Feeling very exhausted himself Sean went back to his room that was across from Christian's.

* * *

_Hours later_

Sean tossed and turned in his bed plagued by nightmares of The Carver taking him to the Underworld then of The Carver maiming Christian. He shot away by a strange feeling of Christian in distress. He took a few deep breaths just in case it was still because of the nightmare, but the feeling persisted.

Sean stood up in the dark room. He quickly turned on the nightlight and put on his robe making his way towards the door. He exited and saw the hallways were empty. It was probably still in the sleeping hours.

He went straight across and into Christian's room. As he opened it he saw Christian trapped in a nightmare. Sean shut the door for some privacy and rushed over to his partner who was murmuring his name.

He shook his partner slightly as not to scare him.

"Christian" whispered Sean. "Wake up"

Christian stirred and opened his eyes wide.

"Right here" said Sean. "I'm okay and you're okay"

"Where are we?" asked Christian sighing.

"Somewhere safe" said Sean.

Christian cleared his throat. "Okay thanks I'll be fine"

Christian forced a small smile but Sean could see all the pain in his eyes. Christian drifted off to sleep moments later. Sean went back to his room and collected his covers and a pillow. Sean went back to Christian's room and walked to the couch at other side of the end of the bed. It was long enough for Sean to fit. He settled himself on the couch feeling the need to be closer to Christian.

Deep inside they were going to need eachother. With all these revelations and freaky stuff going on they were the only ones they could trust.


	12. Unexpected Reunions

Chapter 12

Christian woke up feeling rather refreshed and smiled thinking that last night was just a dream and Kimber would be sleeping next to him.

Once he was aware of his surroundings, he groaned.

"_So much insanity, so little time" _Christian thought sarcastically

"Well someone took his time waking up" Came an amused voice that startled Christian

Christian's vision was blurry since he just woken up

"Sean?" Christian asked sleepily

The man groaned, and then muttered some curse words under his breath

"No, it's me Un er Walter, I'm Jasmine's husband"

Christian back on the back dramatically

"Oh great an other one of the so called angels just showed up" Christian murmured sarcastically

"How did you.. never mind, Jasmine wants you to come to … oh hell I just orb you there"

"Now just wait a minute I…" Before Christian could finished, Walter orbed them to the San Francisco bridge.

Scene cuts to San Francisco bridge. It is still early in the day, and you can see the sun coming

Walter orbed on the bridge with a very dazed and pale looking Christian

Christian fought off his nausea and then glared angrily

"Of all the places that you could've taken me, you took me on the top of the bridge of.. (Looks around and gulps then sputters) San Francisco." Christian stutters

"Couldn't of we gone to a uh not as tall and high and a-a-re those small things cars?" Christian asks then backs up further towards to the wall

Christian spots Shawn who looks like he has gone cationic with fear. Christian wasn't afraid of heights, but Shawn had been scared of heights since he was small and Sean was breathing erratically and his face was as pale as a sheet.

Jasmine, sighed; she should of guessed that Sean was terrified of heights

"Maybe meeting here wasn't the best place for us to met" Walter says with a frown as he surveys the two very pale looking doctors both looking equally terrified

"You think!" Jasmine says bitterly then walks up to Christian and very gently places her hand on his forearm

"Meet us back in Cole's bedroom" Jasmine tells Walter and then gently orbs off with Christian

Walter nods then realizing in horror

I have to take the plastic guy along with me! Walter thinks and then groans

Walter walks over to the almost unconscious man

"Hey, come on tough guy, don't be acting like a wuss, act like that doctor on 'ER' y'know" Walter chuckled

No answer. Instead Sean began to shiver

Walter sighed, he hated to say this to his er clone but it works with him

"Oh Julia, your lips are so soft" Walter said with a fake groan

Sean stopped shivering then began to twitch

Walter took noticed, then smirked, recognizing the start of rage building

"Come on Sugar, give it all you got" Walter said with lust

The glaze look over Sean's eyes faded and then became flamed with rising anger

"That's it baby just a little more.."

"KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF MY WIFE!" Sean roared and then started to strangle Walter

"That's it Sean," Walter managed to croak out then managing to orbed them both to Cole's room

Scene cuts to a few minutes before Christian and Jasmine orbed to the bedroom. We see Cole pacing his new bedroom. We could see that he is a little pissed off

"How can my mother lie to me for all these years!" Cole thought angrily then accidently throws a bolt of lightening that burned the comfy chair to a crisp

Cole startled himself, then looked at his hands in wonder.

So much power he held and he didn't know how to control it

Cole gulps then tries to put his hands in his pockets, then he realized he didn't have pockets in his robs

"DAMN IT!" Cole yell angrily then sends two bolts of lightening that sends holes through the two walls

Several whitelighter turned towards the yell, and then most of them looked angrily

Cole blushes feeling extremely embarrassed, and wishes he could control his anger better

"Sorry about that my fault" Cole says sheepishly

"Cole calm down you already hanging by a thread at is" Kristin hissed as she waltzed into the room

"It's okay," Kristin said loudly with a fake smile.

Then she scowled at Cole

"Listen here Cole, I know your new to your new title and all," Cole sighed loudly and rolled his eyes at Kristin, which she promptly ignored

"But you need to stay calm and try not to make a scene because well it's curtains for all of us," Cole put his hands over his eyes and groaned, "Even the Charmed Ones' lives could be endanger and you don't want to happen don't you?"

Cole's eyes widened in fear and gulped

"I thought so" Kristen said with a smirk

Jasmine just then orbed with a barely conscience Christian into the room

"Cole, I'm so glad that you made it through safely" Jasmine said with relieve as she gently laid Christian down on Cole's bed

"I never thought I'll be glad for someone to be barely conscience before" Jasmine said with a small smile

Cole took one look at Christian and then started to breathe fast

"Oh no, I kinda forgot to tell Cole something important" Kristin said sheepishly

"What's that?" Jasmine said absent mindly (Not sure how to spell that word) Then became startled when she heard a faint thump then looked towards a fainted Cole on the ground then glared angrily at Kristin

"Is it too late to say 'sorry I forgot to our nephew about his brother'?" Kristin laughed nervously then smiled apologetically

TBC

* * *

AN: In case anybody is wondering, the character Kristin is played by the actress that played Samantha on 'Sexand the City'. Please read and review


	13. Anger Anger go Away

Chapter 13

AN: Long time no see, folks.

Jasmine was about to scold her younger sister when two figures had orbed into Cole's bedroom and looks like one was strangling the other

"Walter stop that!" Jasmine said angrily than with a closer look she realized who was strangling whom

"Jasmine this was the only way I could get him here" Walter managed to gurgle out and then orbed out of Sean's reach

Jasmine rolled her eyes, thought to herself

"_Leave it to Walter to come up with something like that"_

Sean became startled when he saw two identical Christians.

"Now you don't go fainting also" Kristin warned wagging her finger at Sean

"Holy Shit!" Sean managed to get out,

"Now Now, you shouldn't swear in heaven" Jasmine tutted

"_Like you haven't"_ Kristin thought sarcastically

Jasmine glared at her sister,

"Well would you look at the time, I'm late for a very important er meeting, that's right a meeting" Kristin said hastily "Tootles sis" Kristin quickly orbed off

"That sister of mine," Jasmine shook her head and chuckled quietly

"Ah hum" Sean cleared his throat

"Oh sorry, sister business" Jasmine smiled sheepishly

"Right. Um I know Ben told me Christian had a brother but…"

"You didn't know that Christian was a twin" Jasmine concluded gently

Sean nodded slightly with his eyes open wide open.

"How is that possible, You said Cole was born in the 19th century, and where as Christian was born in the early sixties." Sean asked looking like a student asking a teacher

Jasmine sighed sadly

"It is hard to explain Sean, let Ben tell you it, when he gets here"

"No…Now! Julia I can't wait any longer" Sean snapped angrily at Jasmine with fire in his eyes

"Sean!" Jasmine tried weakly to get Sean back to reality.

Jasmine sensed a great power from Sean and began to wonder if Cole and Christian were the main issue here.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME JULES!" Sean practically yelled.

The ground began to shake and Jasmine stared at Sean in shock, as she started to see electricity spark of Sean's hands.

"WALTER!" Jasmine called out loud for her husband

Walter orbed in and looked aghast at his double. Then looked guilty

"_I caused this mess, I got to fix it!" _Walter thought in horror

"Sean…listen to me" Walter began gently

A big electric ball began to form in Sean's hands, then to Jasmine and Walter's horror, it exploded sending Sean flying towards and landing in a big crash

"Sean!" Christian yelled when he was startled awake

There was a huge amount of rubble which Jasmine quickly turned back into a wall, after she was done, there was Sean in a broken heap

"Oh heavens…" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes, and look pain staking in Walter's direction.

Walter quickly got to Sean began to heal him.

"His hands.." Christian gulped

Jasmine turned slowly towards Sean and Walter, and smothered her gasps.

Once were Sean's crafted hands were now bloodied and shattered

Walter tried to heal him with all his strength and then realized in dismay that he couldn't heal Sean's hands fully

"Shit!" Walter muttered and then Sean slowly began to come too

When Sean eyes came into focus, he tried to scream when he saw his ruined hands but some of the dust entered his lungs and caused him to choke.

Walter patted him on his back, Sean stopped choking and took a shutter breath in. and felt tears start to form

Jasmine walked towards Walter and tapped him on his shoulder gently.

Walter nodded and then scooted out of the way so Jasmine could take his place

Jasmine put her arms around Sean's shaky form pulled him into her embrace

"You don't have to hide your feelings around us." Jasmine whispered in Sean's ear

Sean buried his face in her chest, and silent sobs began to fill the room

"Jasmine.." Walter began then Christian hold him back

"Go to your lover later and start explaining" Christian hissed

"Later" Walter agreed and added "And later with explanations"

Jasmine rubbed Sean's back slowly as he cried.

Jasmine began to wonder who they should focus on now

Christian and Cole, or Sean

TBC

A/N: I know I know it's been a long time, but I feel I need to finish this story. So any please read and review


	14. Earthbound Elder

Chapter 14

:"Walter, please stop fidgeting" Jasmine begged as she tightened a tie around his neck

"I don't understand why I have to go down there and pose as (Takes a deep breath in) Sean."

"Sean is not in a good state right now, and it has been over forty-eight hours down on the earth"

"It's about his hands isn't?" Walter asked understanding

Jasmine sighed sadly and stole a quick look in Sean's bedroom. Sean had stopped talking since his accident, and Jasmine wondered what was going on with the half angel. Sean was in his bed curled up and looking miserable.

"It's not just his hands Walter. Sean displayed a great amount of power the other day and…" Jasmine started wringing her hands in worry, "I don't think it is the right time for him to be on earth."

"But why do I have to be a rubber doctor" Walter whined

Jasmine smiled slightly as she straighten his tie

"The term is called plastic surgery." Christian walked in. Fidgeting with his robe's sleeves

"Again why can't I come down there" Christian asked being annoyed

"Because everyone expects you to be in the hospital right now Christian and well we had to cover up some minor details on your departure." Jasmine replied gently

"And it is not appropriate to go fuck some undefined women right now, you know" Walter said with a smirk

Christian rolled his eyes, and then a devilish gleam came in his eyes

"No problem, um excuse me" Christian began to take off

"And no intercourse with the women elders or whitelighters" Jasmine called after him which caused Christian to stop in his tracks then walking slowly towards his bedroom sulking

"That went well" Walter said sarcastically

Jasmine sighed as she gather up the rest of Sean's materials and handed them over

"Now, remember, Sean went "supposedly" on a business trip, and he had to stay later for an unexpected conference that went on for oh I don't know about five hours."

"And call that man hater a bitch while your at it" Christian called from his room

Jasmine and Walter rolled their eyes both aware of the doctor's mock distaste of the women called Liz

"Be careful" Jasmine said while caressing his cheek

"You too" Walter said then gave Jasmine a kiss which she gladly returned

Walter orbed out of the hallway and Jasmine attention turned to Sean, who seemed to be asleep

Jasmine sensitive nose detect some strange odors underneath Sean's bed

"What the hey" Jasmine said with shock

Jasmine walked quietly into Sean's bedroom and lifted the top cover slowly

"Oh Sean.." Jasmine said with dismay

Uneaten food trays were spilled and crushed underneath his bed

Jasmine noted the first signs of depression. Staying in a dark room and making no contact with the outside world. Not talking and eating is not a good sign either.

"I know your awake.." Jasmine said quietly.

Sean opened his eyes slowly and looked at her with a grimace

Jasmine sensing some anger and extreme sadness flowing from him.

Jasmine sat on the edge of his bed.

"Sean look what you're doing to yourself"

Sean's pajama shirt hold loosely on his shoulders, and Jasmine could swear she could see his ribs and he also looked pale

"When have you last eaten" Jasmine asked concern

Sean gave a not caring shrug

Jasmine looked more startled then anger but the anger was still evident in her composure.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself!" Jasmine demanded

Sean seem to shrink under the covers with shame and a bit of fear from being under Jasmine's wrath

"Sean drowning yourself in self pity is not the way to go. When Walter died, (Jasmine sighed it was still hard for her to bring it up even though their together again) I refused to get out of bed for about oh I don't know ten days. It took Cole's mom to get me out of bed."

Jasmine chuckled in memory when she remembered Elizabeth burst through her bedroom door and poured water over her head to get her out of bed.

Sean did not know where Jasmine was going with this but it sounded familiar to his situation

"It's not self pity" Sean's said quietly and his voice kind of sounded kind of hoarse from it's disuse

Jasmine turned her head suddenly when she heard the quiet reply

"Then what is it then?" Jasmine asked gently

Sean shrugged again

"Misery. I'm not the doctor I once was Julia, I can not be anything"

Jasmine sighed sadly, he still thought of her as Julia

"Sean, look at me" Pain filled eyes raised up to meet her own, "I know you mss Julia but I'm not her." Jasmine saw that Sean flinched back when he heard the real truth

Sean lips began to tremble lightly

"B-But it's not fair! Julia is supposed to love me in return"

Sean tried to rubbed the tears away from his eyes but he couldn't move his hands

Jasmine slowly got up and sat beside him. She gently wiped his tears with a tissue she had at hand

"Sean, you hurt her," Sean looked down, "And she hurt you too but that does not give you the right to be constantly thinking about her"

Sean sniffed

"I love her." Sean's voice sounded wobbly

Jasmine put her arm around his shoulders, and gave them a slight squeeze. Sean leaned into her arms so she was practically holding him

"Make it stop hurting" Sean begged

"It will get better" Jasmine said softly and then bend down to kiss his temple

"So, let's check out those hands out, shall we" Jasmine tried to sound brightly

Sean smiled weakly

Jasmine detangled herself off Sean then pulled the covers down to check out Sean's damaged hands

"What's the verdict doctor, will I be able to play the violin again?". Sean asked Jasmine sarcastically

Jasmine stared down on Sean's hands. Metal brackets over cast plaster were holding his fingers in place so they could heal.

Jasmine took a breath in before responding

"All your bones in your hands were broken Sean, and there still electric burns on your arms" Jasmine taking notice the long burn marks that covered his mid arms

"Will I be able to go back to work?" Sean asked Jasmine with fear lingering in his voice.

Jasmine smiled down at him sadly

"You will eventually but until then I suggest a month of bed rest and as for your hands…"

Sean waited for her answer.

* * *

Walter groaned as soon as he walked through the door of Sean's house. He noticed the average American home interior and felt kind of awkward being there.

"Dad! Your back!" Happy greeting from a girl about nine standing next to the sliding doors near the back yard

Walter stiffened, and slowly turned his attention towards the young girl.

Walter tried not to gasp. This young girl looked like a perfect combination of himself and Jasmine. Then he remembered this was Sean's little girl, Annie.

"Hey Kiddo" Walter managed to speak out and walked over to hug Annie

"Dad, where were you?" Annie asked Water

"I was at a business conference, Annie." Walter stated what Jasmine told him to say

"No you weren't" Annie said knowly

Walter hesitated, how Annie knew this bit of information unless…

"Honey… do you know where I was?" Walter managed to speak through a dry mouth

Annie nodded slowly, her eyes getting big

"Where's Daddy?"

TBC:

I know cruel, but look at it this way, suspense like this deserve a chapter coming up next.

AN: Does anyone know if Annie ever called Sean Daddy?


	15. The Green Eyed Monster

Chapter Fifteen

AN: Not too long of a wait, future chapter are coming soon.

Please Read and Review

* * *

"Come on Christian your stronger than that" Sean called out towards his partner from his wheelchair

Christian groaned from the heaven's training area. That last orb took a lot of energy out of him. Christian looked at his heaven hole father who was looking at him with a teasing twinkle in his eyes.

"You know, Cole couldn't even shimmer for the first couple of weeks as a half demon" Ben said with a smile.

He may have been trapped in that soul orb prison but that did not mean he did not know what was going on the outside world

"Will you please stop bringing up damn Cole up, focus on the fucking training already?!" Christian asked Benjamin bitterly

Benjamin turned towards Sean

"Was he like this during med school?" Ben asked Sean out of mock curiosity

"He was more of an ass then than he is now." Sean replied

"Well then, I won't mind this as much" Ben said turning attention back to the frustrated Christian.

Jasmine then orbed next to Sean from talking to a certain newly formed elder

"How are you feeling?" Jasmine asked kindly, placing her hand on Sean's shoulder

"Like well hell actually" Sean said with disdain

Jasmine looked sad, she knew this was hard on him

"Sean, it won't be forever. You'll be able to use your hands again."

"You said it is probably take a whole year for my hands to completely recover, and even when they do, they won't be in the same condition as they were before" Sean said sounding defeated

"Sean, a human's body heal differently than an angel does and your only half angel. It takes longer because something deep inside yourself is preventing you from a full recovery."

"What is it?" Sean asked morosely looking at her

"I can't answer that, only you can answer that" Jasmine said cryptically

"Do you have to be cryptic?" Sean asked sounding annoyed

Jasmine smiled slightly

"It's my job to be cryptic" Jasmine said teasing then kissed him on the back of his head

Jasmine looked around the training field looking concern

"Where's Cole?" Jasmine asked with concern lingering in her voice

"He's in his bedroom, apparently meeting his brother was too much for him" said Ben as he helped Christian get up from the ground

"Which means I'm the stronger twin" Christian said with a smirk earning a smack to the head from Ben

"Don't be so crude, and use that energy for orbing rather than snide remarks" Ben said sternly

"Only just met him for a couple of days and already he's judging me." Christian whispered to Sean making him chuckle.

" I heard that young man, and that calls for two extra hours of training" Ben called out to his son sounding amused

Christian groaned

"I'm not a squirrelly teenager; you don't have to tell me how to act" Christian snapped

"Then quit acting like one!" Ben snapped back

"Well what ya know, similar tempers" Jasmine said sounding amused caused Sean laugh a little

Jasmine sighed happily inwardly. This is the first time Sean had actually laughed since the incident and she hoped this was a step out of his depression.

"Alright son, show me what you got" Ben egged Christian on

Christian breathed out an angry puff of air out, and then tried to concentrate, he felt the room spin around him then suddenly he felt like heaving then he he realized he was.

"Well it official, he's getting the hang of it" Jasmine stated then made a face of disgust "I'll get the paper towels"

Jasmine grabbed the paper towels then thought better of it and waved her hand over the mess which promply disapeared. Her attention turned to Sean.

"Sean do you want me to get you anything to eat" Jasmine asked kindly

"N-No thanks" Sean said with a head shake

Jasmine gave him the hairy eyeball

Sean sighed sadly

"Maybe just an apple"

Jasmine smiled slightly

"I'll get you some applesauce that would go down smoothly" Jasmine said before she orbed off

"Are you alright kiddo?" Ben asked with concern lingering in his voice

"I'm fine Dad" Christian stated before getting up

"I was not talking to you" Ben eyed his son warily

Christian looked shocked then he glowered,

"_I'm the son he abandons, not Sean" _Christian thought

Ben felt Sean's shoulder flinch under his hand

"_You heard that?" _Ben thought spoke to Sean

"How?" Sean asked quietly

"Power's advancing" Ben said reasonably

Christian was beginning to get frustrated. He would start jumping up and down if it was not for his male pride, not to mention ego

"Control your temper young man" Ben said sternly

"Or what two more hours of training?" Christian asked sarcastically

Christian reminded Ben of a five year old boy not having any attention

"Your grounded" Ben said angrily

Christian looked shocked

"I'm a forty year old man." Christian cried indignity

"Your also acting like a spoiled brat, go to your room"

"Or what you spank me?" Christian said sarcastically then made a face of horror "You know what forget I said that, and I'll just go to my room. Enjoy being their pet Sean, pretty soon they put a collar on you and call you Lasie" Christian said with a smirk then closed his eyes and tried to orb

After several seconds, an impatient Christian opened his eyes, obviously annoyed

"You know I rather walk to my room" Christian huffed then stormed off towards his room

"You know he does not really mean that he is just pissed off" Ben said reassuring

"How do you really know that, maybe he's right. I'm just a mutt you stumbled upon and once I'm healed and stuff you'll get tired of me and throw me out somewhere in a jungle somewhere." Sean said exasperate

"Sean!" Benjamin tried to reassure the half whitelighter kneeling so he could be at Sean's level

"You know that is not true." Ben said reasonably

Sean stared right back at Ben with angry eyes that were filling with tears of anger and hurt

"Get the hell away from me" Sean hissed

Ben backed off and looked at Sean sadly then suddenly realizing what was going in his head

"You want us to throw you away don't you?" Ben said coldly

Sean looked away, squeezed his eyes shut tight so the hot tears wouldn't fall

"I just want to go home" Sean said quietly

Ben's anger drains out of him as fast as it begun.

Ben placed his hand on Sean's shoulder

"Look, I know you want to go home, and that probably the reason why Christian been acting more of an ass than he usually is." Ben stated causing Sean to chuckle through his tears

"Why did I not see it." Ben said with a head shake

"Because your arrogant." Sean stated

Benjamin decided to ignore that remark

"But you two aren't ready yet."

"We have lives Benjamin, we can't just disappear off the face of the planet without some sort of information of where we are" Sean stated

Christian orbed in

"We also have a business…I'm not still grounded am I…because now you know it was an act" Christian asked laughing nervously

Benjamin rolled his eyes and he couldn't help but smile.

"You know I should have realized you were acting, I watched from above when Sean played the part of Robin Hood in a school play and when Christian played the part of…

"Do we really have to go there.." Christian stuttered looking embarrassed

"Yeah um I was nine at the time and my Mom made me." Sean said sheepishly

Ben raised his eyebrows

Sean looked annoyed

"Look it was either the school play or the playing the clarinet; I didn't have much of a choice then either." Sean looked at his feet and shuffled them, feeling humiliated.

Ben cleared his throat

"Look you two, I know you have lives to get back to but you both don't have full control over your er gifts"

"You mean powers" Sean sighed

Ben grinned

"Well it is more of a gift Sean like your and Christian gift of giving confidence to people who feel well awful of their appearance." Benjamin offered

"You mean plastic surgery?" Christian asked with a smirk

Benjamin rolled his eyes again

"Yes I mean plastic surgery." Benjamin said with resignation

Both Christian and Sean smiled

"What I am trying to say is that you both need to practice your 'powers' before go back to work and work I mean life."

"But we miss our love ones, and they need us, well Sean anyway." Christian said sadly

"Hey. They need you too Christian you're a part of a family through richer or poorer, for better or worse"

"Where's your wedding gown?" Benjamin joked

Both Christian and Sean glared at Benjamin's bad joke

Benjamin sighed

"_Boy aren't those two close." _Benjamin thought

"Damn right" Sean responded to Benjamin startle-ment

Benjamin smiled slightly

"Your getting better at it."

"Better at what?" Christian asked with confusion

"His powers, yours will get stronger also but over time." Ben stated

"Why is Sean getting better at his "gifts" and I'm still struggling with a simple orbing?" Christian asked sounding annoyed

"It takes different amounts of time for each person Christian." Benjamin said gently

"But we're both new to this; we should be at the same power level, right?" Sean asked with concern

Benjamin took in a breath

"Right, um why don't you two go to your rooms and Christian your not really grounded."

"Feel like I am" Christian said crestfallen

"Ditto" Sean agreed

Benjamin smiled sadly

"The feeling won't last long…trust me."

Christian and Sean smiled slightly and both orbed off to their bedrooms.

Benjamin let out a deep breath that he did not know he was holding in

He heard someone orb in behind him.

"Talked to them?" Jasmine asked then setting down the tray of food for Sean.

"Yeah I did. Jasmine, they wanted answers that I could not really give to them."

"I know what you mean. Sean seems to be getting stronger by the minute where as Christian and Cole don't have that much control over their gifts yet."

"I thought Cole was getting better?" Ben asked with curiosity

"He's been around magic all his life, Benjamin. Of course it's easier for him to adjust."

"I was just saying..." Benjamin stated,

Jasmine sighs

"I'm sorry Ben, it's just I'm worried about Walter being back down on earth. It has been over twenty years since he was on the ground. It must be so challenging for him down there."

"Look, Walter knows how to handle being on earth after all…he is all Sean's past life."

Jasmine looked at Benjamin in shock.

TBC


	16. Past Revealed

Chapter 16

"How's that possible?" Jasmine asked Benjamin as they walked towards Sean's bedroom

Benjamin sighed and then rubbed his eyes.

"I don't know Jaz. I just thought since Walter and Sean looked um I don't know exactly alike. And how their tempers are a lot alike."

"Not to mention that their both as stubborn as a bull" Jasmine said with a laugh

Benjamin smiled

"So that would make me…"

"The past life of Julia"

"Well that would explain why Sean confusing me with Julia so much." Jasmine said stiffly

Benjamin put his hand on her shoulder

"Sean does not feel the same way towards you as he does with Julia."

"That's a relief." Jasmine sighed

"But you love him…"

"As if he was my own son." Jasmine finished

Benjamin sighed sadly

"You know he already has…"

"I know he loves Rachel." Jasmine snapped then she softened

"He needs me now Benji." Jasmine sniffed

Ben winced

"I wished Elizabeth never told you her pet name for me." Ben muttered

Jasmine laughed through her tears.

"Look. You can look after Sean and I'll look over my sons, I feel I should have been there for both of them in the first place." Benjamin said sadly

Jasmine gave him a gentle nudged

"You're here now and that what matters now."

Benjamin smiled

"I'm going to check on Cole, good luck with Sean."

"Thanks…give my love to Cole."

Benjamin nodded and went towards his son's room

Jasmine sighed and knocked gently on Sean's door

"Sean…. It's me, can I come in?"

"Do I have the authority to answer that?" Came the bitter reply

Jasmine sighed and she walked in…

"I know your only acting bitter as a defense." Jasmine said sternly

Sean looked small and weak in his wheelchair

Jasmine placed his lunch/dinner tray on his nightstand

"I brought your favorites, but I figured some yogurt will calm your stomach before you have anything too rich."

"Is that..(Sean gulped) caramel ice cream with little chunks of Heath Bar in it?"

"Yes it is but you can only have it after you eat your meal." Jasmine said with mock sternness

Sean's eyes seemed to glaze over with hunger.

"So I have to eat my vegetables before I get the dessert, sounds reasonable."

"No… you need to take a couple of bites of the yogurt before anything else."

"Jasmine, I don't have an eating disorder, I'm sure I'll be fine with the..(Sean swallowed) Steak Dianne and green beans with the butter sauce with saffron lace lobster bisque."

Sean said all this with closed eyes

"Now your just imaging it." Jasmine laughed

"Sean open your eyes."

Sean opened them slightly and sighed

"Meatloaf, mashed potatoes and gravy with (Sean's eyes widened with stunned disbelief) with green beans with butter sauce!"

Jasmine gapped in astonishment, the green beans were originally spinach

Sean was also gapping

"H-how did it get there?" Sean stuttered

"Your powers are advancing." Jasmine said quietly

"N-no they can't." Sean said shaking his head

"Sean…"

"I'M ENOUGH OF A FREAK AS IT IS!!!!!!!!" Sean practically shouted

Jasmine braced herself for another one of Sean's 'temper tantrum'. Instead to her startlement, Sean started to cry silently.

Sean covered his face with his damaged his hands. He didn't want to embarrass himself more than he already has.

He felt someone put their arms around him and then collapse with anguish

"Shhh…it's alright, let it all out honey." Jasmine said soothing

"Why can't I be normal? I want to be normal." Sean sobbed into Jasmine's shoulder

Jasmine gently pulled Sean away and looked Sean deep in the eye

"Your not a freak and being normal is over rated." Jasmine stated seriously

Sean sniffed,

"But people come to me to look…"

"That is what society is doing to people this time and age. Plastic surgery may help one's self confidence but that does not mean that they are perfect, Sean. Inside and out we all are…"

"A giant jigsaw puzzle?" Sean asked

"Exactly. Each person is made up of tons of puzzle pieces and many of those pieces don't always fit perfectly but that does not mean that they are less important."

"So what you are saying is that my 'gifts' are miss-fitted pieces of a puzzle."

Jasmine nodded her head

"Your gifts are a part of you whether you like it or not."

"But I don't want powers. I didn't get a choice to have this done to me."

"Sean, it's your genetic make up. You can't prevent your genes from happening to you."

"Can't you bind them or something?" Sean asked sounding exasperated

Jasmine sighed sadly, she should of know this was coming

"Sean, you need your powers in order to help guide Christian and Cole. To protect them, to protect your love ones."

"But…"

"No buts Sean, you need them." Jasmine stated firmly

"I'm afraid of them Jasmine." Sean said quietly

"Your powers, why?"

"You saw what they did to my hands." Sean lifted hands to prove his point

"The only reason why that happened because you let your emotions to get the best of you" Jasmine stated as gently as possible

"But I ruined my hands, my powers are getting stronger, and I can cause more damage."

"That won't happen Sean. Your powers are good, they are not meant to be destructive."

"What about this power." Sean raised his palms up and little electric sparks came shooting out.

"Um that power is different." Jasmine said before she chewed on her lip lightly

"Different. Wait what do you mean different?! Sean exclaimed sounding frighten

The electric sparks were starting to get out of control

"Sean. Sean, relax. Deep breaths in and out" Jasmine stated urgently but tried to sound as calm as possible

Sean started to breath in fast, the doctor side of himself was barely making it's presence

"Sean. Listen to me. If you don't start to calm down, your going to hyperventilate."

"Come on, you could do it, just breath in slow breaths in and out." Sean closed his eyes and tried to breath in slow breaths and let them out."

"That's it Sean," Jasmine breathe in a sigh of relief as Sean's electric sparks began to fade away

Sean finally got the sparks to die down and when he opened his eyes, and felted relieved when he saw no sparks at his finger tips

"Does that prove anything to you or do I have to spell it out for you?" Sean asked angrily

Jasmine closed her eyes. She wished she knew what to do with Sean. His powers were getting stronger by the hour and she had a feeling it had to do with something in Sean's childhood.

"That's the reason why I'm afraid Jasmine." Sean said quietly

Sean looked down, he didn't want to look Jasmine, if he looked her in the eye, he would have to admit to himself that he still needed a parental figure in his life.

"Even the strongest man," Jasmine stated as she lifted Sean's chin so they could be eye to eye "Needs a parent role"

"Jasmine I'm too…"

"Your not too old Sean." Jasmine said firmly

"I'm the responsible one, I don't need to be…"

"Yes. Sean"

"To be treated like…."

"Sean, no matter what age you are, you will always need your parents."

"Why don't you give this speech to Christian, he needs it more than I do." Sean scoffed

Jasmine smiled slightly and let go of his head and walked towards the night stand and got the yogurt and a spoon

"You need it more Sean."

"Why do I need it more? Christian was the one who got…." Sean broke off he felt tears coming up from remembering Christian's abusive childhood

"I know what happened with Christian and it still hurts that I couldn't prevent it. But he was sexually abuse and you were emotional abuse."

"Emotional abuse?!" Sean asks with confusion

Jasmine sits down on the edge of Sean's bed so she could be eye to eye with him

"Your father left you and your mom when you were a little boy."

Before Sean could say anything, Jasmine feeds him a spoon full of yogurt.

"That happened when you were eight I believe."

Sean's eyes widened, he felt old memories come rushing, and he tried to push them away

Sean's Memory Flash Back:

"_How could you give birth to that thing?!" Sean's Dad shouted at Rachael_

"_That thing is your son!" _

"_He's no son of mine! That creature doesn't belong on this planet!"_

"_Mommy…" Five year old Sean's scared voice came to Rachael's attention_

_Sean was standing in the living room doorway in his baby blue pajamas _

"_Go to your room, Sean. Your dreaming" Rachael try to say as gently as possible_

_Sean's lips trembled, and blue lights surround him as he orbed to his bedroom_

"_You see what you've done! You scared him."_

"_Oh like he wouldn't scare other children in the park, when he gives his 'light show'." Carl said snidely. (Calling Sean's dad Carl.)_

"_He's a child! He can't stay cooped up all day like an animal" _

"_He's no better than one." Carl muttered_

_Sean was sitting outside of the living room crying silently. That was the day when Carl left._

End of memory flash back:

"Sean….Sean" Sean heard his name being called through the fog and looked at Jasmine with clouded eyes

"Mommy…" Sean whimpered

Jasmine did a double take. Jasmine noted Sean's clouded eyes. And placed her hand on his forehead.

"Oh shit!" Jasmine accidentally cursed when she realized that Sean had a high fever.

"You said a naughty word." Sean giggled

"So, I did. Um Sean take a couple more bites of yogurt then it's time for bed." Jasmine said with a authority tone

"No calma?" Sean asked sadly

"'Calma?" Jasmine said with confusion.

"Oh! Carmel Ice Cream." Sean nodded and looked dreamily at the ice cream

"You could have it after your nap."

"But Mommy…"

"No buts Sean. Come on open." Jasmine said as she tried to feed Sean a spoonful of yogurt

"Mmm hmm" Sean said through closed lips

"Here comes the freight train." Jasmine said as she whizzed the spoon around like a train

Sean giggled and Jasmine managed to get a big spoonful of yogurt in his mouth.

Sean swallowed and made a face

"Yucky"

:It is yucky but it's good for you" Jasmine chuckled as she place the yogurt down.

Sean seemed to be falling asleep in his wheelchair, and Jasmine realized she got to get him into bed soon.

"Orb to bed Seanie"

"Not tired Jasmine…" Sean mumbled as he drifted in and out of his delirium

Jasmine gently placed her hand on his shoulder and orbed him into his bed

Jasmine watched Sean snuggled into his pillow. She sucked in her breath and then materialized an ear thermometer in her hand

Jasmine walked up to the sleeping figure and tried to place the ear thermometer in Sean's ear

Sean whimpered and tried to edge away

"It's okay Sean, it's okay just trying to take your temperature that's all" Jasmine stated as she smoothed Sean's hair back from his sweaty forehead

Sean stopped squirming and relaxed a touch

"That's a good boy." Jasmine whispered as she placed the thermometer in Sean's ear

She waited till she heard the beeps and pulled it out

"Oh God." Jasmine gulped as she read Sean's high temperature of 106

Jasmine felt herself getting into a panic and quietly she orbed off to find Christian leaving Sean to an uneasy slumber.

TBC

I know I know I made Jasmine sound a little unbearable but bear with me dear readers.

I want to thank

Mimifoxlove

GrantingTroyTurner

Foxfieldco

And the others who reviewed my story so far.


	17. A brother's regret

Chapter 17

While Jasmine was busy with Sean, Benjamin walked down to see his first born son. Christian and Cole may have been twins but they were the most unique sort of twin. Being born decades apart made both Christian and Cole very different and yet really similar in personality so Benjamin wasn't surprised when he heard Cole yelling at him to go away.

"Cole, we need to talk." Ben said as he orbed into his son's bedroom

"We don't have anything to talk about."

Benjamin sighed, he wished he told his son sooner

"So why didn't you?" Cole asked quietly

Benjamin eyes widen slightly when he remember his son was telepathic

Benjamin sat down heavily next to Cole on the bed

"It wasn't easy since what happened to you not to mention Christian."

"But why didn't Aunt Jasmine tell me."

"Cole, we couldn't contact you since…

"Since I was evil." Cole said sadly

"It wasn't like you had a choice in the matter. Your Mother would of prevented it if she could."

"I killed her." Cole's voice cracked

Benjamin looked stunned

"What?!" Ben asked sounding shocked

"I knew Christian when he was just an infant and Mother wanted Raynor to raise him to become an other one of the Source's soulless drones. You know the ones that kill with a second thought."

"Surely your Mother would of known that Christian…"

"It didn't matter to her! She already bounded his angel powers. And she was ready to hand him over. " Cole said with his voice filled with emotion

Cole squeezed his temple trying to get the exact memory

Cole's memory flash back

_August 10 1963_

"_Mother please!" Cole begged his mother as he watched Elizabeth wrap a red satin blanket around the infant_

"_Don't get involved Belathazor (Don't know how to spell Cole's demon name) This doesn't concern you"_

_Cole growled_

"_It does concern me Mother especially since he's my brother."_

"_Your twin Belathazar. Having both of you fight for the side of the Brotherhood would finally has it's advantage over the good." _

_Cole felt an energy ball forming on his right hand_

"_Temper, Temper _Belthazar_." _

"_Is there any humanity in you?" Cole asked bitterly, diminishing the energy ball_

_Elizabeth winced, Cole had no idea why she did._

"_There is enough to know that this is for the best." Elizabeth said coldly_

"_By having your children be succumb into the darkness?" Cole asked sarcastically then stunned into silence by the hard slap on his check by his Mother._

"_You bitch!" Cole hissed _

"_I'm your mother and what I say goes, understand?!" Elizabeth commanded_

_Cole managed a slight nod, he knew he couldn't defeat her when she was in 'suppose' protective mom mode_

"_Come on now, we need to go to the ceremony"_

_Elizabeth walked coldly off towards the Source's chambers but then felt herself being welcomed into a comforting darkness_

_Elizabeth's body dissolve and the clothes remained in its place surrounding a crying infant_

_Cole picked up his brother with tears in his eyes, he wouldn't know if he would ever forgive himself but for his brother's well being, he knew it was for the best._

_End of memory flash back:_

"And gave him to the nearest orphanage on upper ground I could find and you know the rest" Cole said as he finished his story

"Jesus" Benjamin muttered

"So now you know why I can't see my brother." Cole said quietly

"Coleridge, what you did for Christian was the most selfless thing that you did and I'm very proud of you."

"But I sentence him to a life of abuse, pain and loneliness, how can you be proud of me for you doing that?!" Cole sobbed

Benjamin put his arm around Cole's shoulders and gave them a squeeze

"You saved him from a life of torment, darkness, and pain. Christian may of have pain in his life but not like the pain he would have had if you didn't save him."

Cole sniffled, and wiped his tears away

"I still shouldn't meet him, I already caused him pain, why should he suffer more because of me?!"

Benjamin didn't know what to say to change Cole's mind but then an idea formed in his brain that made him chuckle.

"You know, Christian thinks of himself as the stronger twin." Benjamin stated trying to sound nonchalant

Cole turned his head abruptly when he head Ben's remark

"What?" Cole asked

"That's right, he said that he thinks of himself as the stronger…"

"I've been a demon for over a century and he thinks of me as the weaker one?" Cole sounding incredulously

Benjamin nodded, trying to keep a straight face which seemed rather difficult at the moment

"We'll see about that." Cole said as he stand up, momentarily forgetting about his past

"He's in the…" Cole orbed off before he could complete his sentence

"Training room..." Benjamin could help but laugh when Cole left

"Even being forty years apart and already they have the sibling rivaling." Benjamin chuckled

"This should be interesting." Benjamin said to himself as he orbed after Cole

Scene cuts to the training room floor

Christian is doing sit ups and is having a very hard time doing them

Cole orbed in, and when he saw Christian, he laughed out loud

"You called me the weaker twin? You can barely do a sit up!"

Christian fell back on the ground, clearly exhausted

"At least I didn't cower, when I was given a chance to meet someone who's been through the same hell as I am." Christian snapped

Cole flinched which caused a brief confusion for Christian, but ignored it.

"At least I don't sleeping with the first pretty lady I see." Cole said with a smirk then folded his arms against his chest

"Like you haven't." Christian mumbled

"How did you…" Cole questioned

"Actually I just guessed since you are my twin I figured…"

'I may be your brother but I would never trade the woman I love for a sports car."

Before Cole could dish out an other snide remark, he heard a snap and he felt his body vibrate when it hit the floor

Christian rubbed his aching wrist from punching Cole in the nose

Christian laughed when Cole had a hard time getting up from the ground

"Whose the stronger twin now?!" Christian asked mockingly

Cole growled then pounce at Christian like an angry tiger

Pretty soon Christian and Cole were wrestling, Benjamin orbed in just in time to see the brothers fighting

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! What are you guys, mature adults or a pair of five year olds?" Benjamin scolded and then used telekinesis to tear the brothers apart

"He started it!" Both Cole and Christian accused

Benjamin rolled his eyes, then rubbed his temples

"You know what? That does not matter. As long you two bond."

"What?!" Christian managed to ask through a gapping mouth

"Dad! We weren't bonding." Cole stated angrily

"Lets see we have the sibling rivalry going on here and that my dear son is bonding." Benjamin said with a smirk

Cole's look of confusion turn into a look of realization

"You set me up didn't you?"

Benjamin smiled slightly

"Actually Christian did call himself the stronger twin, I figured that telling you what he said earlier will help get you out of that self hate moment."

Cole looked down, he bit his lip, he didn't want to cry in front of his younger brother. Already he was on thin ice for not wanting to see Christian. He did not want his brother and his father think of him as a wuss.

Benjamin placed his hand on Cole's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. Cole looked up to find his father give him a look of understanding.

"_Tell him later on your own time." _Benjamin thought spoke to Cole.

Cole smiled slightly

"Thanks Dad."

"Tell me what?" Christian asked his father, then Christian grinned

"About time my powers advance."

"Your just starting to read minds. Pfft I got that power when I just started." Cole laughed

Christian rolled his eyes then grinned mischievously

"At least I didn't accidentally shimmer myself naked to demon's school one day." Christian laughed

Cole felt his cheeks turn beet red then turned towards his father with mock anger

"You just had to tell him didn't you?"

Ben gave nonchalant shrug

"Whatever works to build his confidence."

Cole sighed, then squeezed his brow

"Look we're family, no matter how dysfunctional it is."

Benjamin rolled his eyes, Christian smiled slightly

"Along with Sean, Julia, Linda, Jasmine, Walter, Mattie, and Annie." Christian add

"Don't forget your friend Liz" Benjamin pointed out

Christian frowned

"Do we have to add the man hater to the list?" Christian whined

Benjamin gave Christian the parental look of disapproval

Christian sighed in fake exasperation

"Fine! And Liz too."

"How bout my family?" Cole asked

Benjamin sighed

"Cole…"

"Look they may hate me now. But I still consider them my family."

Ben smiled slightly

"Alright we'll add them to the list."

"Add who?" Christian asked with curiosity

"Long and painful story son, I'll let Cole tell you on his own time."

"Why can't it be on my time?"

"Because it ain't your story to tell Chris." Cole state morosely

Christian walked over towards his brother and placed his hands on Cole's shoulders

"Whatever happened in the past can't be as bad as my past."

"You have no idea Christian." Cole said with a sad smile

"I may be new to this heaven mumble jumbo stuff but I do know holding stuff in makes life a whole lot worse." Christian advised

"Why? Did you ever hold stuff in"

"No, Sean usually is the one to hold stuff in. Usually I'm the person he confides his secrets to ."

"Not all of his secrets." Benjamin said under his breath

"What do you mean by that? What does he mean by that?" Christian asked Ben then Cole

"I'm as clueless as you since I don't know Sean."

"I've known him since college, what secrets does he still have."

"Ask him yourself." Benjamin stated firmly

"Like that is going to be easy." Christian mumbled

"You said you've known him since college, so it should be a piece of cake." Cole said with a grin, glad the subject have changed

"Sean is simply…" Christian was about to finish his sentence when orbs was heard everyone's attention turned towards the figure standing there

"Jasmine what's wrong?" Benjamin asked sounding concern

"We have an emergency." Jasmine said in one whole breath.

"Magic kind or…." Benjamin asked

"I don't know what kind because..." Jasmine took a deep breath

"Is it Sean? What's wrong with Sean?" Christian asked sounding frantic

"Now calm down son…it might not have to do with your friend." Benjamin said then patted his shoulder in comfort

"Sean's sick."

"Alright….now you can panic Christian." Cole stated

TBC:

AN: Phew, hard chapter to write. Got some of the brotherly bonding happening. Please read and review


	18. The Truth Revealed

Chapter 18

Christian, Cole, Ben, and Jasmine orbed right into Sean's bedroom

As soon as the orb finished, Christian immediately was at Sean's side

Christian placed his hand on Sean's forehead

"You said he has a temperature of 106?" Christian asked Jasmine

Jasmine nodded her head slightly and wringed her hands in worry. She wished Walter was here, he would know what to do.

Sean opened his eyes slightly and whimpered, he looked at Christian with fear in his eyes

"Christian…"

"It's alright Seanie, we'll figure this out."

Sean let out a slight sob, and turned his head away from Christian, he didn't want Christian see him cry in pain

Christian sucked in his breath, never had he seen Sean in such a fragile state. Well sure when Julia left him, he was lonely for a while but he never had been one who was in need of help.

"Honey…" Jasmine moved forward Sean

"You stay away from him." Christian snapped

Jasmine stepped back, startled,

"Christian…" Jasmine started off

"Jasmine you lost all rights of protecting him when you left him. You should never leave a sick patient alone." Christian stated firmly

"Christian, I don't know that much about the modern day medical history. All I know is to take his temperature and give him aspirin to calm the patient down. Walter knew more about medicine and hell I panicked. Christian I automatically thought of going to you since your like his brother, and family need each other."

Christian sighed, he still felt like he couldn't trust Jasmine that much. He felt a tug on sleeve he looked down to find a barely awake Sean looking at Christian dead on

"Trust her Chris, she has been like a mom for me. Please!" Sean begged

Christian looked worried, Sean was obviously delirious but he was somewhat right. Jasmine did somewhat protected them since they arrived here and she seemed to be helping Sean with whatever problems he had.

"Alright, I'm going to need a cold rag, aspirin, thermometer, blankets and Jasmine (Christian sucked down some of his pride) you stay here with me to look after (Christian paused, feeling uncomfortable being the protective one for once) Sean.."

"No… we need to take him home, his home. I sense Walter down there and he is like the expert on Magic related illnesses." Benjamin said with grimace. He always been somewhat jealous of Walter's expertise on the majicks.

"So now we're finally going home?" Christian asked with relief

"No,.. this would be temporal until we get Sean back to full health." Jasmine stated firmly

Christian nodded sadly then began to wrap Sean up in blankets to take him home

"Christian and Sean should be the only ones going down there." Cole said with certainty

Jasmine looked stunned.

"What? Why?"

"Because what if Annie or Matt saw a complete stranger come into the house?" Christian said with realization

"Then there would be police." Cole concluded

"And pretty soon we would be out in the open" Jasmine finished with defeat

Christian nodded feeling somewhat guilty for feeling excited about finally going home

"I'm coming with you." Jasmine said with authority

Christian's eyes widen and looked at Jasmine with uncertainty

"No…not a good idea to do right now."

"He needs me Christian as much as he needs you. I know you don't trust me but all I want to do is help." Jasmine pleaded

Christian squeezed his brow in similar fashion as Cole did earlier

"Look... I don't want him to get hurt. You didn't properly handle him being sick earlier so why should you come along?"

"Because he needs me Christian. And it wouldn't matter if I come because I look like Julia so Matt and Annie would be alright with me being there."

"You want to see Walter?" Christian asked with accusing understanding.

Jasmine looked down, shoveling with her feet.

"I miss the man I love Christian. I know you don't fully understand the concept yet but someday you will."

"God, I hope so. I don't think little buddy here doesn't fully understand it either." Christian said as he lifted Sean into his arms.

Christian frowned with worry when he felt Sean shivering in his arms.

Jasmine placed her hand on Sean's forehead and then murmured an incantation

"Jasmine…" Benjamin said warning

"I'm only saying a simple protection spell Benji."

Ben squeezed his eyes tightly feeling the blush spreading through his cheeks

"Benji?" Cole whispered teasingly

"Your mother's pet name for me." Benjamin murmured

Cole covered his mouth

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick."

"You have a wild and yet accurate imagination." Benjamin said with a smile

"Excuse me for a moment." Cole called before he orbed off probably towards the nearest bathroom.

"How come your not…" Benjamin let his statement lead off

"Too worried to be." Christian said quietly

Jasmine placed her hand on Christian's shoulder

"Everything is going to be alright. Don't worry."

"So why are you worried also?" Christian asked quietly

Jasmine bit her lip, she wished Christian's powers didn't advance

"Because nothing like this has ever happened before Christian. Sean is the first half mortal and half angel."

"He's not half mortal." A new voice startling everyone besides Sean who was nearly passed out.

Benjamin's face went pale when he saw who it was standing there. This elder knew the Charmed Ones and who knows what's going to happen.

"Leo.." Benjamin said quietly

"They have a right to know Benjamin." Leo said angrily then sighed with defeat. He wished Rachael was allowed to tell him he had a son.

A young women appeared next to Leo. She had long blond hair and startling blue eyes. Christian sucked in his breath. This was Sean's mother

"Rachael you shouldn't be here." Jasmine said sounding stunned

"I'm going to make this quick." Rachael assured Jasmine

Everyone waited for her to continue

"I was not a mortal when Sean was conceived" Rachael bit her lip, it was hard for her to go on.

Leo gave her a slight nudge

"I was a whitelighter also." Everyone became dead quiet.

Finally Jasmine found her voice

"So that would make Sean…" Jasmine's voice trailed off

Christian looked down Sean was seemly asleep. Christian gently nudged him awake. Sean opened his eyes and glared angrily at Christian for waking him up. Then he realized in horror he was in Christian arms , he quickly orbed onto the bed.

"_Do I want to know what just happened?"_ Sean thought spoke to Christian annoyingly

Sean never liked to be left out but then he realized that all eyes were on the two figures in the door way. Sean's eyes widen when he realized who the women was

Sean gulped

"Mother…what are you doing here?". Sean asked hoarsely

Rachael looked down. She never wanted Sean to remember his passed but somehow she knew he remembered.

"She here to tell everyone the truth about your background." Benjamin stated with curiosity and Rachael nodded in confirmation

Sean shrugged nonchalant

"It was pretty ordinary…" Sean stated automatically but was interrupted by a very angry Christian.

"Bulshit Sean. Quit fucking lying and tell us your past. Because apparently I don't know it! I thought we don't keep secrets partner. But you ever keep anything else hidden, well your going to just have to find yourself another partner." Christian stated with a huff and orbed off before anyone could stop him

Sean's shoulders slumped, he looked grief stricken. Which made Rachael's heart to break. She wanted it to be over thirty years ago so she could gather Sean in her arms and tell him everything is going to be alright.

"So Sean, what are you?" Cole asked after he orbed back into the room and folded his arms which made Cole look eerily like Christian.

"He's the first alive pure angel." Rachael spoke for Sean who looked ashamed

Everyone in the room did not know what to say afterwards.

TBC

AN: Another hard chapter to write, whew. I want to thank everyone who reviewed for this story and I want to wish everyone happy holidays.


	19. The good doctor's past

AN: Here's a super catch up for those who are just starting to read my story again.

Cole wasn't a half demon originally

Christian and Sean got taken to the underworld by the Carver (Dun dun du)

We find out that Sean is half white lighter

Cole gets taken to the Higher Beings

Sean and Benjamin (Cole and Christian's Father) go and rescue Christian

Christian thinks he's drunk

Sean hallucinates that Jasmine (C and C's aunt) is Julia and accidentally hurts himself with a greater power that makes Jasmine wonder more of Sean's background

Walter, Jasmine's husband, poises as Sean

Christian tries to get laid, and fails

Brothers Christian and Cole get acquainted

We learn Sean's real background

I hope this covers some confusion up.

I hope everyone had a safe New Year

* * *

Chapter nineteen

Jasmine was the first one who found her voice

"H-How's that possible? Benjamin said that Leo was Rachael's whitelighter and…"

Benjamin groaned

"I lied alright?! Leo was Rachael's guide to help her get used to her new whitelighter abilities."

"And the elders took my wings after our affair so then I met my(Rachael takes a breath in) ex husband and the rest is history" Rachael walked over and placed her hand on Sean's shoulder

Sean's flinched and looked Rachael right in the eye

"I was the reason why you and Carl got married?" Sean asked while trying to keep his voice sound steady

Rachael was taken back with the question

"One of the reasons, yes. I was eight months pregnant at the time and…"

"I was the reason why Carl left wasn't I?" Sean stated with his flooded with emotion

"What?! No honey that's not true " Rachael said while she tried to comfort Sean pushed her off him

"My whole life I blamed my father for my mistakes when all this time, I was the cause for them."

"Sean! You weren't the reason for your Mother's marriage to break up." Leo stated angrily

Sean turned his attention to Leo

"I don't know you, so why should I listen?" Sean asked angrily

Sean quickly stood up and felt the blood rush into his head and felt unsteady on his feet.

Benjamin quickly put his arm around Sean's back before Sean collapsed

"Whoa easy there tiger. Your sick."

Sean shook his head which caused him to feel lightheaded

"I never get sick. I have patients to attend to..." Sean's eyes became glassy eyed again with delirium

"Sean…?" Cole waved his hand in front of his face to try to get his attention

When Sean didn't seem to respond, Jasmine tried an other approach

"Honey, it's time to go to bed. You have a early appointment with a patient tomorrow, remember?" Jasmine said kindly

Sean managed a small head nod and allowed Ben to place him back on the bed.

Cole did a double take when he spotted Leo

"Wyatt what are you doing here?" Cole asked with stun disbelief

Leo looked down feeling guilty for how he and the girl treated Cole in the past

"He's helping us find out what is wrong with Sean." Jasmine said quickly before Leo could answer

Leo glared at Jasmine and she turned away.

"We don't need any conflicts right now, so whatever issues you two have, take it outside." Jasmine said quietly

Leo thought spoke to Cole

"_We'll talk later Cole." _Leo thought spoke firmly

Cole nodded in agreement. He wanted to know how Phoebe was doing. He missed his family. Well maybe not Paige, but still he missed his family.

"What is wrong with him Rachael?" Jasmine asked sounding frightened and concern mix together. She loved Sean as her own, she couldn't loose an other son.

Rachael was holding back tears when memories of the past coming forth.

_June 21 1973, Sean is ten years old_

"_Mom look out!" Sean's frightened voice cut through the air _

_Rachael turned her attention to the Darklighter's arrow aim towards her, and then t'k it away_

"_Sean go back home, it's too dangerous here." Rachael ordered sounding angry and scared for her son_

"_I want to help!" Sean yelled angrily and tried to look stone face so the darklighter wouldn't sense his fear_

_Rachael knew she should feel proud for her son's courage but she knew why the Darklighter attacked her in the first place and she was too worried for her son_

_The darklighter laughed and looked at Sean like a tiger going after it's prey_

"_Just what the source ordered." The darklighter smiled manically_

_Sean gulped. His mother kept on telling him, it wasn't safe for him to follow her when looked over her charges. But he wanted to learn. He knew someday he was going to need know how to mend broken bones someday. _

_A demon shimmered in behind Sean's small form and forcibly put his arm around his neck. Sean's small hands automatically tried to pull his arm off but the demon hold unto him tighter. _

"_Your charges would be defenseless with you out of the picture." The demon said with a laugh and inserted a syringe into Sean's neck. Sean screamed_

_Rachael's face went pale as she look as her son crumble to ground with pain_

"_Mission completed!" The demon said with a smile and he and the darklighter shimmered and dark orb out_

_Rachael scrambled over to her son and hold him in her arms_

_Her young witch charge's eyes went big_

"_I-is he g-going to be o-okay?" Her witch charge stuttered_

_Rachael glared at her charge_

"_Go home now Abby!" Rachael ordered_

_Abby did a small nod and then ran home_

"_Mommy make it stop hurting" Sean cried_

"_It will be better soon baby." Rachael said soothingly _

_But Rachael knew once he discover his charges, it would start again and the future of the earth could be in jeopardy_

Present

"So Sean has…" Jasmine said with tears in her eyes

* * *

TBC

OOOh cliff hanger. Alright readers, I am letting decide what Sean has. Give me your suggestions, and I'll pick the most appropriate one for my story. I hope everyone enjoys their Winter break, if your on one if your not I hope you had a great New Yea


	20. Danger is just around the corner

Chapter Twenty (Woohoo twenty chapters, yippee!)

Rachael let a small cry and buried her face in hands. Leo put his arms around his ex student to give her comfort

"He has the Source's dark energy flowing through him. It is a poison that Source uses for special cases. Upper level demons used it on whitelighters or stop people from becoming them. The amount of the fluid inserted in the victim is at random. It is often used in small qualities." Cole stated from memory.

Jasmine turned her attention to her nephew

"How do you know that bit of information, Cole?" Jasmine asked with fear lingering in her voice

Cole looked guilty, he wished his life in the past was different

"Raynor made me learn different ways of killing a whitelighter, or maybe even the Angel ( Cole said while he pointed to Sean's prone body) when comes to his time. He told me I might be lucky enough to be his assassin. He said if I refuse to do the task if it came to it, he would slit my throat." Cole said with a shutter

"Shit" Benjamin mumbled

"Luckily I didn't get the job otherwise…" Before Cole could continue, Leo grabbed him by his shirt collar

"Or what Turner? Kill my son without a second thought?" Leo said with a growl

"Leo…. That was in the past. Cole wouldn't do it now." Jasmine said reassuringly

"Or then!" Cole said coldly and pushed Leo away

"Wouldn't it be an other assignment to you… wouldn't it?!" Rachael asked angrily

Cole shook his head

"No… I couldn't kill a child." Cole said quietly

Ben placed his hand on Cole's shoulder and gave it a squeeze but Cole shrugged his hand off. He didn't need comfort now.

Leo decide to let Cole off the hook for now, his son far more important.

"Ben, why don't you and Cole get Christian because what issues he and Sean have need to be settled and Rachael stay with Sean. He needs to see a familiar face when he wakes up. (Rachael nods in agreement) Jasmine you better get Walter, we need his expertise on the matter on hand." Leo stated taking charge

"Is he any good?" Cole asked suspiciously

"Y'know he's a good doctor, Coleridge" Benjamin stated reasonably

"And he was a doctor when he was alive, remember Cole?" Jasmine asked with parental disapproval

Cole shuttered and nodded

"Yeah he gave me a shot of penicillin" Cole said with a shutter

"Sweetie, you were three…" Jasmine said with reassurance

"And that wasn't dramatic enough?!" Cole asked sounding shocked

Benjamin rolled his eyes.

"We don't have time for this right _now_! We need to find your brother and I sense him at a Bar in San Francisco. P something"

Both Leo and Cole went pale

"Do the girls know about me yet Leo?" Cole asked trying not to sound nervous

"I'm kind of estranged from them at the moment Cole" Leo said with a gulp

"What you mean that you're estranged from them, you're their whitelighter!" Cole almost shouted

"Piper and I had a falling out and um we're somewhat separated now"

"That is ridicules, you two were like the perfect couple." Cole asked sounding flabbergasted

"Why do you care about it Turner?" Leo snapped

"Because my younger brother could be in danger right now you idiot!" Cole shouted

Sean woke up with a start from all the shouting and started to mumble incoherently

Everyone became quiet

Jasmine quickly went over to Sean and tried to comfort him

"Jules is that you?" Sean whispered

Jasmine bit her lip

"No Sean it's me Jasmine." Jasmine tried to comfort him

"Honey…do you want your Mom?"

Sean managed a small head shake that caused him to feel more in a daze

"No…want Jules. I want my Julia!"

"Oh Sean…." Jasmine said with tears in her eyes

Sean slowly opened his eyes. His pupils were brighter shade in color. Jasmine tried not cry when she saw the vulnerability in them, she knew Rachael was feeling the same about seeing Sean like this.

"I want her Jasmine, I need her. I love her."

"Shhh. You need your rest Sean."

"Jasmine…Please I lost my family, my best friend. I have nothing left! " Sean sobbed into his pillow

"Seanie you know that is not true!" Jasmine trying desperately to calm Sean.

Sean curled up into himself. He hated being weak. Not even two weeks after the Carver attacked him, he went right back to work. Now he couldn't, he couldn't get up without falling over himself. Work was always an escape for him. A escape from the pain in his personal life. Now he couldn't even go back to work. He wanted to go back to work, but he really wanted to see the light of his life… being with Julia makes everything better. Maybe if he could orb down to earth to Julia then everything would be normal again.

Sean closed his eyes tightly trying to orb away from here.

Jasmine felt tears running down her face. Sean was so lost, she didn't know how to help him.

"Julia needs to be here." Rachael said firmly

Jasmine turned her attention to Rachael

"Rachael you know we can't reveal ourselves to a mortal"

"Sean needs her Jasmine!" Rachael exclaimed sounding exasperated

"The heartache would be too much for him Rachael" Jasmine said angrily

"Sean is not getting any better, he needs her!" Rachael snapped

"Any b-better? W-what's wrong with me?" Sean asked shakily as he uncurled himself

Rachael worried her lip, looking at her son this way is hard on her

"N-nothing honey, nothing to worry about." Rachael said with a fake smile on his face

Jasmine rolled her and sighed heavily

"He's not a child anymore Rachael, he needs to know"

"Needs to know what?" Sean asked tiredly.

"_I've been up for only few minutes and already I'm tired." Sean thought irritably_

Jasmine kneeled so she was at Sean's level. She saw that Sean was already passing out she need to make this quick

"Your seriously ill Sean. That injection you got as a little boy is coming back. You probably (Jasmine sucked in her breath and holding back tears) dying Sean."

Sean's eyes snapped wide open with fear

"N-no. I can't die. I have a family, I don't want to die." Sean's voice cracked

"And your not gonna to die. We're going to find the antidote." Leo said firmly

Sean frowned, eyebrows narrowing

"Why do you care, you don't know me?" Sean asked sounding defeated

Leo looked down; he knew all eyes are on him. He took a deep breath.

"_It's now or nothing." _Leo thought

"Because I'm your father Sean!"

TBC:

Took way too long. This chapter was hard and yet fun, I hope you have fun reading it as much as I have writing it. Please read and review.


	21. Issues Will Travel

Chapter 21

Sorry for the even longer wait folks. I got discourage from the last chapter  Anyway here is chapter 21

Sean looked flabbergasted when the words sucked in his subconscious

"Y-you can't be my father, your half my age" Sean managed to choke out

Leo sighed and ran his fingers through his hair

"I actually died in the early forties Sean. So…"

Sean interrupted Leo and accused Rachael angrily

"You told me my natural father was in his forties!" Sean cried angrily

Rachael shrugged helplessly

"Well technically he was in his forties if he was still alive so I didn't lie to you." Rachael said as she put her hand on Sean's shoulder

"If I wasn't so tired I would orb off." Sean stated after he yawned

"Sean…" Leo started to say

"Later please! I just need to sleep." Sean quietly begged. It was too much. Everything is too much. He just lost his wife, his son, and now his best friend. He needed his rest

"Alright rest now Sean." Rachael stated and kissed his forehead

"Night Mommy." Sean said quietly as he drifted off to dream world

"Night Sweetheart." Rachael whispered with tear filled eyes

Jasmine ran her fingers through Sean's hair and kissed Sean's forehead as well

"Sweet dreams" Jasmine whispered and then followed the others

Rachael smiled slightly. Feeling relieved that Sean had Jasmine in his life at the moment. He needed all love he could get

Rachael slowly walked out of the room with Leo, Cole, and Benjamin following.

"I'm going to get Walter, only he can figured out how cure Sean." Jasmine whispered to others

Benjamin sighed slightly he was a doctor around the same time as Walter. In a way it was how Sean and Christian are. Both of them shared a practice but the way Walter and he were he always knew that Walter was the better doctor. He wasn't as patient as Walt was and he didn't have the same flow as well.

"Right Jasmine will go get Walter, Rachael and I will stay with Sean. Leo and Cole will go to that bar to get Christian out of there. And Cole zip it!" Ben said warningly

Cole mouth agape "I wasn't going to say anything." Cole mumbled and shuffled his feet

"Cole I know you have issues with the Charmed Ones and…" Ben started to say.

"That was not what I was going to say Dad!! Christian could be in danger because well you know I was on their number one hit list!" Cole said angrily

"Did I happened to mention that I was estranged from them! I'm not their favorite person as well." Leo said sounding frustrated.

"Look Leo, you and Piper may have problems but if I go down there myself do you think they will believe anything I say to them…."

"Cole I'm in the same position as you well for Piper any way. I've become an elder." Leo said quietly

Cole's face became pale

"What?!"

"You heard me. I've become an Elder and you know it is forbidden…."

"That's bulshit Leo! You have broken the rules before what's stopping you now?!"

"It is my destiny Cole! Elders aren't allowed to have relationship"

"Cut the crap Wyatt! You and Piper could of made it work. You always have!"

"Well, this time it doesn't! Face it Turner, we're over. Your role models of a perfect relationship have fallen apart." Leo stated quietly

Cole bit his lip. He knew that what Leo was all baloney. Piper and Leo had true love they just ran into a snag that was obviously the Elders have caused

"Do you know who was in charge of making Wyatt an Elder?" Asked his aunt

"For the last time we don't have time for this. We need to act fast! Leo I know you and your wife have issues but you need to get past them and I know they trust you enough to not harm Christian or Cole. I will go down as well to get Walter so we could have his expertise"

The others nodded and each one of them except for Ben orbed off to their desination.

TBC

AN: WAY WAY too long of a wait. My apologizes my dear readers. But I have some good news for you. A new story is in the mix and it's co-written by me so stay tuned for future updates and new story. Till next time


End file.
